Walk With me in Starlight
by Cody Thomas
Summary: Two Separate pairings YY&Y and DM&CG Yami wants to tell Yugi how he feels, but needs a little persuasion to speak his mind, can the Dark Magician help?
1. My love in the night

A/N: Ok disclaimers first for those damn corporate lawyers! I do not (legally) own any of the characters of Yugioh, however I have kidnapped all of them to use for my bondage sex slaves, and no I am not giving them back because my demands were refused. You can't sue me, I own nothing except these beautiful Bishies and you can't have them! A measly 30 million and I would have given them back, maybe, but noooo they had to be stingy! So now they have to wander around in whatever outfits I wish, and they have to fulfill any homoerotic fantasy I have, whenever I want. Kami I love this kind of power!

Yami Yugi- We don't mind either. We like it here.

Cody- Really?! YEA!

Yugi- Of course! You always ask us first, you pair us up with whoever we want and you keep Anzu from bugging us.

Cody- Who? 00? Oh you mean her? ' 'Points over shoulder'

Anzu is hog-tied, hanging from a rope in a dog outfit labeled 'Piñata.' Mokuba is blindfolded and trying to hit her while Ryou pulls the rope up and down. She's trying to scream, but luckily she's also gagged.

Cody- I thought Mokuba could use a little fun since he's too little to play OUR kind of games. Right Yami?

Yami- Right Cody-San ' (being pulled towards a room off to the side by his arm.)

Cody- Hey Yugi you wanna come too? I need to do 'research' for other stories and chapters (whispers in his ear: I finally found my fur lined manacles, The Celtic Guardian had 'Borrowed' them again.)

Looks at Yami who winks with a sly smile on his face. Shows the riding crop he's hiding in his coat.

Yugi- SURE!

Cody- Ok I'm gonna go pla-- 'cough'...do serious research with my bishies now. Enjoy the story!

Oh yea almost forgot. This story has yaoi, yaoi, yaoi and did I mention yaoi? But only Shonen ai in this chapter. Pairings are Yami/Yugi and the Dark Magician/Flame Swordsman??? Maybe, who knows, will probably change my mind. I will know by Chapter two! Reviewing does get me to post faster!

Walk with me in Starlight

Chapter 1

My Love in the Night

He stared at his hikari with the angelic face. So beautiful, so innocent, so full of love and warmth. He couldn't believe he wanted to rob his aibou of all of it. No not rob, possess. He wanted to claim the sweet treasure that was Yugi Muoto. He desired him more than anything else in this world. He was losing sleep at night and was having difficulty thinking of anyone or anything else besides his little light.

I'm sorry Aibou, I don't mean to have such thoughts about you, but as much as we are alike, we are also very different. You are the light, the beauty, the purity, the innocence, the kind and courageous heart that never quits, and the compassionate soul that helps everyone, even your enemies if they are in danger.

I however am the darkness; I hide my thoughts and deeds in the blackness of night. I own not your innocence or purity of heart and mind. In fact, I'm the opposite. I am the lust, the greed, the malicious thoughts, and the will to do absolutely anything to get what I want. And what I want is you dear Yugi. It is said that darkness and light cannot exist together in the same place, that they will eternally struggle to overcome the other. I want to own you but not if it means extinguishing your beautiful light. I could never hurt you, even if it cost me my soul.

He knelt beside the bed and barely caressed a lock of that silken, tri-color hair. He couldn't bear being apart from his aibou; the little angel completed him. Leaning over, he gingerly sniffed at the strand he stroked between his fingers. Mmmm, vanilla mixed with the delicate scent of his precious hikari. How wonderfully inticing.

Bring me into your light aibou, let me show you how I love you, so that my soul may finally find peace. And if we find that it truly is impossible for darkness and light to rule together, then by Ra Yugi please! I beg of you my love, overcome me as you have my heart. I won't fight you as you drive the darkness from my soul forever.

He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the sleeping boy's rosebud soft lips. Yugi began to stir and Yami, startled, fled to the sanctuary of the Puzzle, missing the sleepy murmur of the one he adored.

"Mmmm... Yami... please... Com... plete... me." The young hikari awoke, not sure what had roused him from his dream. It had been so real! His lips tingled slightly as if the dream had carried over into the waking world from the images of his mind. His handsome Yami holding him, kissing him, his tongue delicately and silently pleading for entrance into Yugi's mouth.

The memory of the dream caused Yugi to blush furiously, yet at the same time he couldn't deny his arousal at the wonderfully erotic thought. Oh how he longed for that dream to come true! The more he thought of Yami these days, the more he desired to be with him...in the intimate sense. He wanted to tell Yami how he felt, that he wanted to belong to his Yami in body as well as in soul. But he could tell by the possessive looks Anzu would always dart the other's way that Yami had already been claimed and his preferences made known to all.

What could he do? He wouldn't be able to stand it if Yami rejected him, or worse, was so disgusted with him that he went away and left him all alone. No...He'd rather die than face that. The mere thought of his Yami with anyone else upset him greatly, but the thought of him leaving for good was more than little Yugi could bear. If having to watch Yami be happy with Anzu was the only way to keep him around, then he would do it. He hated the thought immensely but he would do it smiling, for Yami if nothing else. "And he'll never know. I'll never tell, no matter how much I want to, I just can't hurt him." The little Hikari pulled the covers around him tightly. Tying to shield himself from his own thoughts, overwhelming loneliness, and the silent judgement of the world. It didn't last long, and soon the little one was crying uncontrollably. His sobs muffled by the pillow. He cried till he could cry no more. Exhausted, Yugi reached out and picked up the card that was laying face up on his pillow. In the dim bit of moonlight, he could faintly make out the form of the Dark Magician, his favorite card.

"I know you would never judge me. I just wish you could tell Yami how I feel, since I'm too weak to do it myself." Replacing the card on his pillow, Yugi finally let sleep claim him, only to be embraced by his Dream Yami the moment he once more fell unto dreams.

The Dark Magician meanwhile had seen the whole thing from the beginning between his Pharaoh and his Master, but it was his Little Masters' desperate wish that made him start to plan. If he thought about it, the Little Master had given him an order in a way. Well it was more of a request, but still. His job was to obey his Master and to always protect him from harm. It was the same with his Pharaoh. This way of keeping the truth hidden from each other, when in reality they both wanted the same thing was not good for either one of them, and could, in a way, be seen as harm. Even though it was emotional pain and not physical, the Dark Magician still wanted to protect them both from it. He debated with himself a few more times before finally deciding that what he was doing was right and would help both his Master and his Pharaoh.

He calmly walked down the maze of corridors and staircases which made up the heart of the Millennium Puzzle. Steadily passing the hundreds of doors lining his path for they were all traps designed to confuse, keep, then kill anyone foolish enough to open them. He knew where he was going and the only door that would let him get there. He had walked these halls with his Pharaoh times innumerable until he knew them as well as if he had crafted them himself. Eventually he reached the corridor that led to both his Master's and his Pharaoh's chambers, Their 'Soul Rooms' as they called them. Master Yugi was asleep; the door was shut and the room dark. Pharaoh Yami however was still awake. The light showing through the bottom of the door and the sound of a duel deck being shuffled confirmed it. It was just as he had hoped.

The Dark Magician went and knocked on his Pharaoh's door before he could change his mind. The sounds of shuffling stopped and footsteps neared the door. He quickly bent to one knee and bowed his head in respect for his Pharaoh before the door was opened.

"Magician, what are you doing wandering around at this late hour?"

"My Lord Pharaoh, I must speak with you."

"Alright, enter into my chamber and we shall talk."

"Thank you My Pharaoh." He entered into his Rulers home and stood until he was directed to a seat. Yami resumed his seat on the bed and again questioned the Dark Magician.

"So what is troubling you that makes you restless this night?"

"Not I my Lord, however, there is something that is deeply troubling Master Yugi..."

TBC...

A/N: Ryou stands there nervously. "Uh hello everyone. Cody would really appreciate it if you would review this chapter. She apologizes that it is so short, but the muse struck her rather early in the morning, and that's not her best time. She promises the next one will not only be much longer but will also have a lemon. She would tell you herself but she's uh rather busy at the moment."

In the background you can here the sound of a whip snap and a firm male voice say "Who's your Yami?" with two voices responding "You are!" a few moments later Cody-San can clearly be heard saying "Ohhhh Yami you are soooo bad!"

Kaiba is seen with tears streaking down his face, his hands covering Mokuba's ears while the little one continues to beat Anzu bloody.

Kaiba-- "I should be the one to defeat Yugi! He should be screaming my name and no one else's! I will have you Yugi Muoto!"

Bakura steps over to the now blushing Ryou and marches him off to their room.

Bakura-- "You shouldn't be listening to such things, you are under age!"

Ryou-- "B...but I have to finish the Authors Notes for Cody!"

Bakura-- "I'll do it, you stay here!" Shuts the door, marches back. "Review or I'll beat you within an inch of your worthless lives and send you to the Shadow Realm, and I won't let her post anymore!"

Bedroom-- "Bakura are you threatening the readers?"

Bakura-- (Blanches.) "N...no Cody-San!"

Cody-- "I wouldn't want to have to pair you with Joey and have him be the seme again..."

Bakura-- "NO! I'LL BE GOOD!!! Please not again!"

Cody-- "Ok."

Yami-- "Cody are you being distracted?"

Cody-- "No Sensei!"

Yami-- "Then answer the problem."

Cody-- "Uhh...what was the question?"

Yami-- "DETENTION! Three hours private study in my office after class!"

Cody-- "Hai Yami-Sama...grrrr Bakura!"

Bakura-- "Eep!" (Hides)

Yami-- "Do you want to make it four?"

Cody-- "Ye...no Sensei."

(My perverted mind is all Bubbles, Gypsy, and Miko No Hoshi's fault! But I love it.)

And my beloved Miko gets all the credit of beta reading this fic for me. I hope she's still talking to me after chapter two, because it's gonna be looooong. But the whole chapter is with her beloved Dark Magician so maybe she won't mind TOO much.


	2. Purple Red & Gold, a lovers bed of roses

Dark Magician is so cool! With that purple hair and pale skin it just makes me want to rip off all his clothes and toss him in bed with someone--but that's a long story and I do believe I've just written it. Moving on... here's the next chapter standard disclaimers apply, but they are all still my willing bondage sex slaves and their ransom still hasn't been paid so I don't have to give em back!

(Cody is seen whistling in a kitchen, wearing a Yu-gi-oh! apron and reading out of a cookbook entitled 'Satisfying Hentai Shakes for Beginners.')

Cody- Ok, let's see here, Take lots and lots of Yaoi, one quick Yuri kiss, some fluffy romance for texture, and a Yaoi Lemon and sprinkle liberally with angst. Blend well for a delicious, hentai shake! I can do that!

Yugi - (Adorable Innocent Gaze) Oh Cooooody!

Cody- Uh oh, he wants something, must...resist...cuteness! Oh god, he's too cute, I can't help it! Yes Yugi? What do you want sweety?

Yugi- I want a hentai shake too, could you make one for me as well? PLEEEEEEEEASE? I'll be really, really good I promise! But could you leave out the Yuri and some of the fluff in mine? It makes it kinda hard to swallow.

Cody- (Bad hentai brain! Bad! Bad! But it is too easy!) Sure! Every hentai shake is made to order, this is the Dark Magicians anyway. I was kinda already making you one for an upcoming chapter , and was even thinking about a second one as well. Can you handle two hentai shakes? You wouldn't get hooked would you?

Yugi- No, I'll be fine, but if it's too much Yami will help me finish it.

Cody- (Bad! Bad! Bad hentai brain!) Alright, we'll see how one goes, if the readers give us enough feedback I'll give you another one.

Yugi- Yea! (bounces happily.) Will there be leather in my lemon...or whips...how about handcuffs?

Cody- 00! Do you want there to be?! You're supposed to be a virgin!

Yugi- I wear a collar, what do you think? I like bondage! And Yami tying me up...even better.

Cody- Oh Kami, I've destroyed his innocence! I must now throw myself off the cliff of despair!

Yugi- Noooo! You haven't finished the fic yet! (Puts on innocent puppy dog look) I was kidding Cody-san please don't leave me!

Cody- (Looks at gaze, melts.) Anything for you Yugi-chan. (Goes back to making Hentai shakes.)

Yugi- Whew that was close (under his breath as he leaves) I still wanted bondage.

Cody--- Ok for those not familiar, my story is very yaoi/shonen ai influenced. For all you non-Japanese lingo familiar people out there, that means two guys (or more, but not in this story) being gorgeous and gay in several forms. That includes anything from holding hands, to cuddling, to kissing, to making out, to making wild and passionate love in interesting ways. If you find that sort of thing offensive I honestly don't know why you are here or why you have read this far unless you are suddenly expecting them to all go straight or something, in which case you are sorely mistaken. Therefore I suggest some other story more to your liking because in the end you will still find my writing offensive alright? Good.

This is the Dark Magician's lemon just in case the title threw you. Yami and Yugi lemon is in an upcoming chapter. There is fluffiness in here and lots and lots of Yaoi. Uh if you don't want to read the lemon I have broken it off with the little Lemon warning. You will miss a lot of the chapter, but oh well, your choice.

I named people because I wanted to call them something besides their DM title, but it shouldn't be too confusing who is who. But just to make sure:

Magus--- Dark Magician

Curse--- Curse of Dragon

Sharia--- Mystical Elf

Raymond--- Flame Swordsman

Saiji--- Celtic Guardian

Syrius--- Summoned Skull

For the flashback sequence to ancient Kesmet:

Ryoku--- Ryou

Hashim--- Honda

Fatima--- Mai

Tessian--- Anzu

Seth--- Seto

Jou--- Jounouchi

The Little Master is Yugi, and Yami goes by either Pharaoh, Yami, or Yugioh, except in a flashback scene where he is a child and is also known as the Little Master, it depends on who is talking. I swear it isn't as confusing as it sounds!

Enjoy and R&R!

Walk with me in Starlight

Chapter 2

Purple, black, and gold, a lovers bed of roses

At the mention of his Aibou, Yami's heart skipped a beat. Had Yugi discovered him? Had he just destroyed the trust between him and his precious Hikari for moment's passion that he couldn't hold in check anymore? "Is Yugi alright?"

"No my Pharaoh he is not."

"What is wrong? Is he hurt?"

"In a way my Pharaoh. His heart and soul are hurting him greatly and he feels unable to deal with his troubles."

The Dark Magician was only answering in riddles! Not that that was anything unusual, it was just infuriating right now! Had he hurt his Aibou, was Yugi angry, refusing to even speak with him? The way to know was to ask the Magician. But if he wanted answers he must ask his questions just right. The Dark Magician told you what you needed to know not what you always wished to hear. His answers were meant to make you think about what it was in reality you were asking. Yami must remember this. He may be the 'King of Games' but he hated playing this one, especially when it concerned Yugi.

'Sigh' "Alright Dark Magician, What is troubling Yugi?"

"What troubles any young man with a confusing life?" Translation: Be more specific or I won't tell you anything useful.

"Ok I deserved that one. What is it that is hurting Yugi's heart and soul, and makes his troubles more difficult to bear?"

"Want and need."

"Is any of the pain because of me?"

"Yes."

"Is...is it something I did?"

"No."

"Is it something that I can help him with?"

"Yes."

"How can I help him?"

"Give him what he wants and needs."

"What DOES Yugi want and need?"

"Luckily they are both one in the same."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"Not what, who."

"Who...Yugi needs someone? Who does Yugi need?" Yami began to panic, worry evident on his features.

// Who could have possibly captured my precious one's heart better than I? I love him more than anyone else ever could!//

"He needs the one he wants and loves."

"Fine, but who is it?! Tell me the name of the person Yugi loves!"

"He loves the owner of the other half of his soul."

"But who is it?!" He screamed, leaping to his feet. "Who owns the...other...half..."

"You already know the answer to that question my Pharaoh, do you not?"

Yami was stunned to say the least, and had to sit down again. (After finally realizing he was no longer sitting.) His Aibou, his precious Hikari loved him? "How long Magician? How long have you known that my little light feels this way about me?"

"I have always known of the feelings between you both My Lord Pharaoh. Yugi would come to me for counsel many times, as you often do, but being held in confidence by both of my Masters, I was not permitted to speak until tonight, when the Little Master finally wished I could tell you because he felt unable to do it himself."

"Why would he feel that he couldn't tell me this?"

"Why did you never tell him of your own feelings?"

"Fear or rejection, perhaps both. Why did he let you tell me tonight?"

"He doesn't truly know that I'm here right now, if he did there is no way he would be asleep in the room across the hall. His wish simply gave me the freedom to tell you if I chose to, and I did. He desperately needs love my Pharaoh, a love that I can not provide him with. He is very lonely milord, half the time he cries for hours before he goes to sleep at night. He needs someone to comfort him and make him happy, and the only one he wants is you. I know of your feelings for him, you could easily fill the emptiness in his soul and quite possibly banish the void in your own at the same time if you wish. He would not reject you milord, and you know he only has the purest of feelings, he would never deceive you. My advice is to not let him slip away, for you would regret it. I know this a lot to deal with, so I shall leave you to your thoughts my lord. Just remember that you may speak with him in the Realm of Dreams if you are not yet ready to do so in the waking world. Goodnight My Pharaoh."

Knowing the shock he had just given his Pharaoh, the Dark Magician didn't wait for Yami to rise and let him out. He simply left, softly shutting the door behind him. A smile graced his face as he navigated the labyrinth back to the Shadow Realm and his own sweet lover who was waiting up for him. "I'm on my way love."

Practically running down the corridors he flung open the door to the Shadow Realm where his ride, Curse of Dragon, was patiently waiting for him.

"Is the Little Master asleep now?"

"Yes he is. He fell asleep a little while ago but I also needed to speak with The Pharaoh. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No I was fine, Gaia came to visit me."

"That was nice of him. Come on, let's get home." As they flew, the Magician enjoyed how much lighter his heart felt. Now things would work themselves out between his Masters, he just knew it.

"You seem very happy tonight Magus my friend."

"I am. I had a very good day, an even better evening, and soon I'll be home among all the people I enjoy."

"Not to mention the one person waiting up in your room to make your night."

"Curse!"

"Sorry, it's just he's been driving us nuts. You know how he gets when he starts missing you. He even tried raiding Sharias' closet."

"I'll bet she didn't like that very well."

"No she didn't. She wove a spell to hold him still for an hour and he nearly went insane."

"It sounds like all of you had a pretty good day as well."

"Yes, that we did, except it has been a week for us, remember?"

"Ah yes, the time shift between realms, no wonder he has been driving you mad if I have been gone for a week. I wonder what would happen if I was gone much longer?"

"Please, don't even joke like that, I would rather not like to know, or even think about it, if it is all the same to you."

Before they knew it they were home. The lush forests turned into rolling arpents of well cared for gardens that produced food and flowers all year round. These gardens surrounded a beautiful stone castle with ivy climbing up the sides. Stone statuary made of white marble stood in little alcoves, and fountains bubbled merrily in the courtyard. This was where Yugi's duel monsters lived and called home. It was fondly called the Stone Citadel.

As they alighted in the courtyard, several of their friends came out to say hello and welcome back. The Dark Magician was led into the main hall where that nights feast was still laid out for him. While he talked and laughed with his friends the Mystical Elf approached, not looking too happy.

"Magus, would you kindly keep your boyfriend out of my things! He stole a pair of my favorite earrings and nearly swiped my shawl!"

"I'm sorry Sharia but you know I can't control him when I'm not here." He said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it alright?"

"I don't mind him borrowing my things, just as long as he asks me first!"

"I completely understand. And speaking of my boyfriend, he's probably becoming impatient with me, so if you all will excuse me, I shall see you tomorrow."

After the round of goodnights, the Dark Magician made his way up to the large room he shared with his lover. Oh how he hoped his Masters would be as happy with each other as he was with his beloved!

Knocking softly on the door to announce his arrival, the Dark Magician entered the warm bedroom. Unusually warm actually, then he saw the fireplace burning brightly and the ring of lit candles all around the room, along with vases filled with variating bouquets of purple or white roses. The air was filled with their sweet scent. Ah yes, his lover definitely had only one thing on his mind tonight...seduction.

Leaning his staff against the wall, he removed his hood, leaving his long purple hair free to flow down his shoulders and accent his azure eyes. He then took off his robe and hung it on the hook near the door, revealing him to be wearing a pair of black pants and a lavender button up shirt. On the table stood an uncorked bottle of his favorite red wine, chilling nicely in a silver bucket of gleaming crushed ice. There were also two crystalline goblets ready to be filled.

"What's this I hear about you taking Sharia's earrings?" He said with a slight grin. "Did you really get that bored? Wait, of course you did or you wouldn't have been running around causing mischief. Who else have you been poking at? Please tell me you haven't bothered Raymond, that fire sword of his hurts like hell."

He was only met with silence. His love was annoyed at him. Magus had halfway expected this. How mad remained to be seen. If he didn't want this beautiful night to turn chilly he'd have to play into his lovers hand, which he didn't mind at all.

"You've been planning this haven't you?" he said, stepping over to the table and pouring the wine. A stirring over on their darkened bed with the black sheer canopies, as well as the illuminated golden glint of feral eyes let him know where his love had been silently watching him.

"Of course. You certainly kept me waiting long enough though. If you didn't get here soon I was going to start keeping that fire going with your books."

"Haven't you ever heard that the best things in life are worth waiting for?"

"They also say that patience is a virtue. It is, however, not one of mine, Magus."

The Dark Magician went over to the bed with a glass of wine in each hand and offered one to his lover. The Celtic Guardian halfway rose and knelt comfortably on the bed before he accepted the glass and took a sip, then placed it on the nightstand.

"I've missed you terribly you know." He stated coyly, tilting his head to the side and placing his hands between his knees.

"As I have missed you, my koi."

"You have been gone for far too long. You know I can't sleep alone anymore."

"Yes I know. Then we shall just have to make up for lost time won't we?"

The Dark Magician sipped at his wine as well and placed it by his love's. He looked over the Celtic Guardian from top to bottom trying to judge what type of romance his treasure wanted tonight.

His love had long since removed his armor and war paint, donning instead a pair of black boxers and a matching short-sleeved buttoned shirt, both made of silk. His hair had been brushed and halfway pulled back, and the blond locks that were still loose softly framed his face and ran gracefully down his back, highlighting the diamond stud earrings he wore. Those must be the ones he had 'borrowed' from Sharia.

No one else would have been able to tell what the hidden signals meant unless they knew Saiji like he did, but they were very clear to him: Magus's favorite wine, his favorite roses, his candles, and even what Saiji was wearing; silk, it was one of his favorite textures. Saiji had made sure that Magus's presence was dominant in the room and still let him know what he wanted. The earrings he was wearing were to show a bit of subdued femininity. Saiji wanted seduction, and he wanted Magus to set the pace; there was no doubt about it.

As the Dark Magician stood beside the bed, he pulled his lover up into his arms before giving him a slow, passionate kiss. Gently gaining entrance into his love's mouth with his tongue, he coaxed Saiji into a duel that would never have a victor. Knowing his love had picked up on the signals, Saiji fell into the role he wanted, and broke the kiss first, surrendering dominance to Magus if he wanted it. There wasn't a real 'dominate' between them, they considered each other equals and both would normally take turns when they made love. But tonight Saiji just wanted to relax and enjoy his lover's touch, and Magus was definitely willing to give him what he wanted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He kissed his way down Saiji's jaw and lightly suckled on the lobe of his ear before seeking out the very sensitive spot behind it with the tip of his tongue. It made his lover moan and pull his head closer. Magus knew how much of a turn on this was for his koi and continued while stroking Saiji's lower back softly, drawing him constantly closer until their bodies touched and Magus could feel his sweet Guardian's hard heated length against his leg. He could only imagine how it must feel to Saiji with that whisper of soft silk constantly moving across his arousal. He smiled. He'd have to try it sometime. "You've been missing me a lot haven't you love? I can feel how glad you are to see me again."

"Y...yes I have. And, I... am very...mmmmm...very glad...to see you home safely again."

"I never wish to be anywhere else."

Pulling away for a brief moment to join his kneeling love on the bed was met with a protesting whimper as his lips left Saiji's neck. Magus could tell that seduction wasn't really needed tonight by the state his lover was already in, but he must make every effort to please Saiji after being gone for so long. He only hoped the other's stamina and self-control could hold out as long as possible.

Moving around behind him, Magus pulled the handsome blond into his embrace once more by firmly guiding him back against him by his hips. He let Saiji feel the full effect his love had on him by slowly rocking back and forth, his manhood pressing tightly against his pants and lightly teasing the already very aroused Saiji through the layers of clothing. Magus slipped one hand inside Saiji's boxers and gently massaged the blond guardian's arousal and the sensitive area below it, while wrapping the other arm around him tightly, keeping him there and giving him a taste of things to come. He softly kissed, suckled and nipped the tender flesh on Saiji's neck and let his free hand roam inside Saiji's shirt, delicately caressing his firm chest.

"Mmmmm...Someone has been missing me as well." The Celtic guardian purred, tipping his head to expose more of his neck to his lover.

"Love, don't you know by now that this is the effect you have on me whenever I am near you?"

"Really? Then how can I tell that...ohh... that you have missed me as well?"

"When I miss you love, I want to cherish the fact you are in my arms again. And since I have missed you, I'm going to spend all night doing just that."

"Mmmm...can't wait."

Magus's hands were everywhere! Saiji could only melt as he felt his Magician's warm and tender touch send shudders of blissful pleasure along every nerve. How he'd longed for this! The past week had been unbearable without his beautiful dark mage there beside him. But now the wait was over, and he was back where he belonged, held in the comforting arms of Magus, his only love. Nothing could separate them tonight.

/Oh Kami! Magus please, don't stop Koi/

Using skilled hands to unbutton Saiji's shirt completely and guide it off one perfect shoulder, Magus bit firmly, but not painfully, at the apex of his koi's collarbone and shoulder before sucking hard enough to leave a love bite that would definitely show tomorrow. Saiji gripped Magus firm thighs, his hands twisting in the fabric of his lover's pants, trying to hold onto his sanity through shear force of will. "M...Magus!" his lover knew every spot on his body that either drove him wild or made him melt, and right now it looked like he was going to explore every...single...one.

Magus removed the rest of the shirt and turned Saiji around to face him so he could once again admire the beauty of his love. Well defined muscles, but not overly so, skin which was neither pale nor heavily tanned, a gentleness and strength dwelling in his eyes, and the cutest blush of arousal on his cheeks. Saiji was also shivering slightly as if there were a chill in the warm room.

Magus knew why; it was because Saiji was still nervous about what others thought of him, Magus included. No one, not even any of their closest friends knew how shy he actually was. He was terrified of being judged by others in any way, but put up such a wonderful front, no one else could ever even begin to guess. He had finally revealed that secret to Magus after they had been lovers for over a century, still taking him completely by surprise. And to this day Magus guarded it with every bit of the deep-rooted honor that dwelled in his soul.

His koibito was the perfect balance of tenderness and strength, and Magus loved him with his entire being. "You are so beautiful Saiji. Your soul and heart are so wonderfully filled with love, it surrounds and protects everyone you care for. I am very fortunate that I am a part of your life." Leaning forward he captured Saiji's willing lips in a kiss of purest love and passion before slowly lowering the guardian against the soft pillows.

Magus sat up again, the need to rid himself of the clothes that were restricting him from feeling Saiji's skin against his own was nearly maddening. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and flung it to the side, then the struggle with his pants began. Saiji watched, not wishing to miss this sight for the world. His usually calm and stoic dark mage was angrily fighting with his clothing in his rush to touch him again. Saiji wished to jump up and help, for he also needed his lover's touch desperately, but he wanted to see where this would lead, so he wouldn't help unless he was asked to. Contenting himself to watch, he quietly mused for the moment he had to wait.

The Celtic Guardian could find no flaws with his love. He was slightly leaner than Saiji; his form a bit wiry and completely balanced with his height. Even though he didn't look it, he was much stronger and more agile than Saiji and could easily overpower him if the mood ever struck his fancy.

Their love for one another never ceased to astonish him, no matter what had happened through the millennia, even those few times they had been forced to fight each other, their love only grew stronger. They had been lovers for longer than he could recall, especially right now, with such a beautiful distraction finally being revealed like a flower slowly blooming.

His Magician, finally casting the pants aside, revealed himself to be in purple briefs and nothing else. His arousal was pressing firmly against the tight material, begging for release to claim his lover once more. Then those too were removed and simply thrown over his shoulder, revealing Magus's fully standing erection. The firelight showing him in sharp contrast reminded Saiji of the time he had seen him transformed into the Magician of Black Chaos: dark, beautiful, dangerous, and deadly.

Using two fingers to stroke up and down his length he watched Saiji grow more and more aroused as he touched himself. His elf's breathing came faster and the blush on his cheeks deepened to an even darker shade of crimson. He could tell Saiji was fighting to stay lying on the bed where he had put him and not sit up and begin helping. If there was one thing that drove Saiji wild it was being forced to watch Magus stroke himself. He watched as the tip of Saiji's pink tongue slightly wet his lips before darting back into hiding and a very nice idea came to mind. This was the perfect opportunity!

"I have been gone too long, my poor love is nearly desperate. Would he perhaps like a taste to hold him over?"

"Yes...please."

Collecting the pearly white beads of pre-cum on two of his fingers he offered them to his lover. Saiji delicately savored the taste as he slowly licked them clean before gradually putting both fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along the crease and sucking a bit, silently letting Magus know how well he'd be treated if given permission to do so. Not that it wasn't a wonderful temptation, but Magus simply had other plans in mind.

The Magician maintained eye contact with his koibito, letting him know with his eyes exactly what he was planning next. Saiji knew that look and nearly gasped. Luckily he stopped himself otherwise he would have lost before the game even started. He never won this challenge of will, and tonight would not be an exception because now he couldn't play in return, he had given up that option when he had given control to Magus, and he couldn't take it back. It was Magus's favorite game. Whoever made the first sound, of pleasure, protest, even a sharply inhaled breath, lost and had to do something for the other. Normally that something was to make breakfast in the morning, but by the look in Magus's eye, Saiji could tell that he had something else entirely planned for tonight.

Spreading Saiji's legs, he began to slowly kiss, nip and massage his way up his love's well-toned legs. Beginning with his ankles and working his way up behind his knees, and finally his inner thighs, purposefully avoiding the one area Saiji desperately wanted touched.

Having gripped one hand around the sheets and the other around the headboard, his eyes clenched shut, Saiji was trying to maintain his self-control as well as his sanity. It wasn't easy with Magus' hot tongue making perfect little circles of wetness mere inches away from the edge of his boxers and his arousal. Hell, he could feel the heat of Magus's sweet breath so very close that he wanted to cry out, just on the slim chance he would stop this sweet torture and simply claim him. Saiji was also fighting to maintain control over his body. He had his own set of rules that he followed when he wasn't in full control or was being submissive. He restrained his climax until Magus had either given him permission to do so, or had come first. This was becoming painful in the state he was in, but hell if he wasn't going to try his damnedest. Magus was not going to win this one without one heck of a fight. Or so he thought.

Magus began to kiss his way up his sweet guardian's stomach. He was surprised and proud of Saiji's sudden self-control. He was getting better at this little game. Normally he could have had him purring like a content kitten long ago if he was really trying. He felt Saiji shift his weight, trying to bring himself closer to him and he moved a bit to compensate. Saiji was becoming desperate. He would have to slow down; he didn't want the cat-eyed guardian so aroused that it was painful for him. He wouldn't touch or tease Saiji there just to get him to lose either, that would be cheating. Besides, with what he wanted tonight, he couldn't win the easy way, he had to win this one honorably.

He lay down, letting Saiji catch his breath a bit and feel his weight against him, as he kissed the blonde's shoulder, which always comforted his koi. The fact that his arousal was also rubbing up against Saiji's thigh was simply a bonus. He couldn't let him get too comfortable. Pressing a single finger tenderly against his lover's lips he relaxed as the blond guardian eagerly took the digit into his mouth, sucking hard, giving him release without giving up the game.

Once his koibito had calmed a bit, he tenderly stroked Saiji's arms and chest with his free hand before reclaiming his property, not missing how Saiji tried holding it hostage in his mouth with his teeth. Letting his wet finger play across the sensitive nipples, he blew softly, resulting in a shudder but still no sound. So he replaced his fingers with his mouth, enjoying the exquisite taste of his love as he traced a hand across his thigh. Glancing up he saw Saiji biting his lip, trying to stay calm.

He'd give it just one more try, if that didn't work he'd be the one to start begging. Straddling Saiji across the abs just a bit above the hips, Magus braced his hands on Saijis' chest. Feeling the constant, strong beat of his heart as he leaned forward, and deftly brushed his lips against Saiji's lips, jaw then throat, letting his warm breath fan over his neck before pulling away again.

Saiji's POV

His love could have had him begging for mercy long ago, why was he holding back? He had even calmed him down when he knew that one more gentle stroke would have sent him over the edge. It didn't make sense. The point of the game was to make him surrender, so why hadn't Magus taken advantage of him when he had the upper hand? Magus softly cupped Saiji's cheek in his palm with a tenderness the Celtic Guardian hadn't been expecting, causing him to open his eyes and find himself staring into those of his love's. Such kindness dwelt within those sapphire spheres and something else Saiji couldn't quite place...no, wait, it was a need. Magus needed something from him, but what? The Dark Magician smiled softly and again leaned forward, giving him a kiss of the purest love. /Magus what do you need from me? Tell me and I shall do it, no matter what it may be./ Then he realized. He needed Saiji to let him win; whatever he was planning couldn't include forcing him to give up or he would have done it already. /Alright Love, I'll surrender./ Taking Magus's hand he guided it around his own throbbing phallus and squeezed, gladly surrendering with a shuddering moan at the intimate touch. "I yield...and shall do whatever you wish of me." He didn't mind having lost the game, he trusted Magus.

End POV

Magus smiled. His love knew him all too well; he somehow always knew what he was thinking. /Thank you Saiji my love, I won't make you wonder what I'm planning for long, I swear it./

Letting his hands wander across his precious treasure, reclaiming what had willingly been offered with both hands and mouth, he ever so slightly ran a teasing finger across the thin covering of silk that was futilely trying to hide Saiji's erection, loving the incoherent words that kept flowing from his golden eyed guardian. He couldn't stand it anymore! Without warning, Magus knelt between Saiji's legs. He quickly removed the boxers with a silent spell and took all of Saiji into his mouth at once, sucking hard, barely hearing the startled cry in his need to claim his soul mate once again.

So hot, so hard, and that taste that belonged to his koibito and no one else. He couldn't get enough! The Magician wanted his love so badly he only hoped to remember to be gentle. Stroking Saiji's erection as he went up and down, refusing to give up the hard, fast pace. Saiji arched his back in pleasure trying to drive himself even deeper into Magus's throat. Feeling a firm hand trying to pull him even closer Magus glanced up, Saiji's eyes were filled with need, the Guardian wanted to beg but his mind was having trouble forming any kind of words. One glance into those azure eyes and the blonde could no longer think of anything except how he loved belonging to this man and couldn't wait to be claimed again. "Magus...please...my love..."

Magus knew what his Celtic elf needed, release, and that was just what he wanted. Pulling himself away for a moment, he teasingly used the tip of his tongue to lightly lick Saiji's tip in between words. "If you...are good for me...I'll be very good to you...and love you slowly all night...just like you want...Are you going to be good and give me what I want?"

"Y...Yes."

"Good."

Going down gently Magus swirled the hard member with his tongue twice before sucking hard a final time and purring in the back of his throat. He absolutely adored the desperate little mewing sounds coming from his love. The sensation finally became too much, Saiji cried out his lover's name in pleasure and release as he came into Magus's waiting mouth. The lavender haired Mage swallowed it then began licking up Saiji's shaft and across the sensitive tip, collecting the sticky, salty warmth with his questing lips and tongue. His love's taste still in his mouth he quickly caught the guardians sweet red lips in a claiming kiss. "Mine!" He growled.

Nodding, Saiji pulled Magus closer and then with the tip of his tongue licked up the small drop of creamy seed that had escaped and was resting on Magus's chin. "Mine." He said with a wide grin and the most mischievous look possible glowing brightly in his eyes. He loved it when Magus became possessive like this, it made him feel so secure, for there was no other thought in his lovers mind except claiming him and keeping him. Which was the only thing he wanted.

Turning on his side he took the small cut crystal bottle on the nightstand and uncorked it, sniffing lightly before handing it to Magus as he sat up. He had had to beg Syrius, the Summon Skull, on hands and knees and offer to help him in the gardens for three months, in exchange for enough roses for Sharia to make the tiny bottle of pure rose oil that probably wouldn't last beyond tonight. Looking into Magus's eyes as he smelled the oil, and the smile and look of pure gratitude and love as he realized what it was, made anything worth it. Magus had a thing for roses, a big thing. He had never explained to Saiji why they touched his soul so deeply, and the elf had never really thought to ask.

He dabbed a tiny drop on his finger. He rubbed it behind his ears and on his throat then did the same to Magus. The scent was sweet, rich, and full, the warmth of the room only making it more so. Pouring a very small amount of the slick liquid into his hands Saiji coated his Magicians phallus and tenderly massaged the fragrant oil into the sensitive area around it, nearly making Magus lightheaded with the new rush of familiar sensations. Generously coating three of Magus's fingers as well, he then placed the bottle back on the nightstand and lay on his side.

They had discovered long ago how comfortable this position was, it allowed such deep penetration and the angle was perfect for hitting that one sweet spot on the first thrust. Not only that, they could still look into each other's eyes as they made love, which was very special to both of them.

Magus massaged Saiji's tight entrance with his oiled fingers. He began with slow circles, each one drawing closer, pushing just a bit firmer in. Knowing Saiji was ready he slowly slid one finger inside completely, the muscles immediately constricted around it, refusing to let him leave. Continuing the circles he added another finger, Saiji gasped and desperately tried to drive his body down harder, needing deeper penetration. Magus complied, and pierced him with the third, flooding Saiji's mind with wonderful sensations and arousing him again. Moving and stretching inside the smooth passage between thrusts he moved closer, waiting for the exact moment Saiji became completely hard again. With a smooth fluid movement that only comes from countless years of practice, he stretched Saiji as wide as he could and buried his entire shaft inside while removing the fingers. He gave his guardian a moment to adjust before he began to move. His phallus sliding in and out of the tight channel, loving how Saiji gasped as Magus hit his prostate and pushed deeper into the thrust. It felt wonderful to be with him again.

Taking Magus's un-oiled hand, Saiji played with the sensitive places, letting his tongue lap softly at the undersides and the tender spots between each finger. Taking two fingers in his mouth, he sucked and ran his nails across the extremely sensitive palm. Which was just too much for Magus who cried out in pleasure. He reclaimed the hand even though Saiji didn't want to release it. Magus made it worth it when he reached down and started stroking Saiji's new erection in time to his thrusts.

"Ai shiteru...gasp... Magus-Kun!"

"I love you too my Celtic Elf." They said breathlessly.

Saiji smiled at the fond pet name. His love moved deep inside, claiming him, filling him, loving him. He didn't care if he lost everything in this world... as long as he could belong to this man for the rest of his existence.

Magus started moving faster and thrusting harder. His iron tight grip on his self-control was slipping away to nothingness and he let it, surrendering himself to blissful pleasure. His Koibito was so tight! Each thrust brought a new wave of sensation, love and fulfillment. Magus's mind swam with it all, he couldn't concentrate on any form of coherent thought, nor did he want to. Only one word came to his pleasure filled mind: "Saiji..."

The Celtic Guardian heard the tone of his lovers' voice. Even though his body strongly protested about moving, the handsome blonde gradually got his knees under him and reached one hand over the top of the headboard to steady himself while he still had the chance. When Magus lost touch with himself for a few moments all he could do was hang on and enjoy it. Saiji smiled slightly "Mmmm, yes Magus..." he said softly.

Magus grabbed Saiji around the waist with one arm and effortlessly pulled him into a keeling position, impaling the compliant elf even further on the hardened member, both hands gripping his Koibito's hips as he moved. Saiji gasped and barely had time to remember to catch himself as Magus drove forward suddenly. Saiji quickly grabbed the headboard with his other hand and spread his legs a bit further, ready for anything. The Dark Magician repeatedly thrust as hard as possible into his Love, The Celtic Guardian pushing himself back into each one until he ceased trying to gain control or fight it and let Magus do what he willed with him, as long as they continued going! The muscles in his arms were straining against the headboard from the force of Magus's constant thrusts, his breath coming only in raspy gasps and his now untouched manhood throbbed so hard he couldn't stand it, but the last thing he wanted was for it to ever, ever stop.

"Kami, Magus...you feel so good!"

A sheen of sweat covered both men as they made love, the warm fire and the smiling moon shining in the window were the only other witnesses to the two warriors this night.

Without warning Magus grasped Saiji's phallus, again stroking firmly in time to his own thrusts, taking the other's breath away.

"Come...when you...are ready." Magus's voice was deep and husky with arousal, Saiji loved the sound.

"H...hai..." A sharp intake of breath followed his stuttered reply as the pleasure overtook him, sending him to a world apart, and Saiji surrendered for the third time that night. One final thrust sent him over the edge and into a white light of sheer bliss, the name of his love spilling from his lips as his seed spilled over Magus's hand. Moments later Magus came as well with a guttural cry, pouring his hot seed deep into Saiji. The almost tangible scent of roses tenderly enveloped them as they sank down onto the soft bed again, held closely in each others arms.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lemon over, You can uncover your virgin eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The world continued to spin for a few moments while Magus began to come down from his emotional high and regain some form of control again. At that precise moment all was right with the world and nothing existed but them. Gently pulling his softening member out he pulled the blankets around them and kissed Saiji on the shoulder blade and neck before just holding him close while they caught their breath. That would be the first of many times they made love that night, but while they were resting Magus needed to finish his plan, hoping to keep the arguing to a minimum. Quickly summoning the object into his hand he slipped it under the pillow before turning Saiji around to face him.

"You are everything to me my treasure."

Saiji saw where this was leading. "Magus, please don't spoil tonight, it is so beautiful. I just want to be with you, let's not think of those things...please."

"Love I'm not trying to upset you..."

"Then lets' talk about something else."

Magus leaned over placing a sweet kiss on Saiji's lips. This was about how he had expected it to go. It was a very tender subject for Saiji, but he had to keep edging him on for a bit.

"I only wish to make you happy love."

That did it, Saiji rolled out of Magus's arms and got out of the bed, glaring furiously.

"Damnit Magus! You know very well what would make me happy! To be marked as yours and yours alone is the only thing I truly want, yet it is the one thing that you deny me! And whenever I question why, you become so cold that I hardly recognize you! You scare me when you show the dark side of your nature to me like that! I still love you Magus, and I always will, but you'll never let me get close enough to understand you, will you?"

"I don't mean to be so secretive love and I never wished to be cold or to hurt you. Please, forgive me."

"Won't you at least give me a reason? Tell me why in the ten thousand years we have been lovers here in the Shadow Realm you won't even bring up the subject of bondmates! Am I not good enough? Or do you see someone else in that role besides me? Like our beloved Pharaoh perhaps?"

"No love, you are the only one I could ever see in that role, but the Pharaoh does have something to do with it."

"Tell me Magus! What is it?"

"I'm claiming my victory favor now."

"Magus! Don't you dare try to avoid the question with that, or by the gods above I swear that I will pick up my sword and force the truth out of you even if I have to cut you into little pieces!"

"I'm not avoiding the question, I will answer you. I simply have one of my own, and I want you to answer yes. That is my favor."

"You want me to answer yes to a question and I don't even know what it is?"

"That's right."

"Magus, please, I don't want to play games anymore!"

"It isn't a game, it is quite serious. Tell me you will agree to say yes."

"I agree, but you had better answer me afterwards."

"I swear it on my staff, I will answer."

"Which staff?"

He knew Saiji was no longer truly angry if he was in the mood to tease. He smiled widely and held out his hand to his love, asking him to rejoin him on the bed. "Whichever you'd like to keep if I don't keep my promise."

He'd already lost his heart and soul to this confusing mystery of a man, what else did he have to lose? Accepting the offered hand he re-joined the Dark Magician on the bed and straddled him across the hips. "Ok Magus claim your victory prize, but I'm making sure you won't run away."

"You are my prize Saiji. Close your eyes."

Saiji did as he was told and closed his eyes without trying to peek. Retrieving the small object, Magus opened it and placed it on his chest. Gently taking Saiji's hand, he guided it to his lips and kissed each finger, trying to form the words he wanted while the smell of roses that still lingered on Saiji's fingers made his senses swim.

"Alright Love, open your eyes."

Golden gaze clashed with Azure before Saiji noticed the small box lying open on Magus's chest. A...a ring?

"Saiji, will you be my bondmate and spend each day beside me as my husband?"

"Magus, I...I don't know what to say..."

"You already swore that you would say yes."

"Yes...of course I'll be your bondmate, but why did you suddenly change your mind?"

Magus slipped the ring onto Saiji's left ring finger and watched as he tried to make out the intricate Celtic knot work design on the gold band with only the dim firelight. "I didn't. I have kept that ring in waiting for over nine thousand years until I could finally give it to you. I love you Saiji. I didn't want to hurt you like I did, but I had to keep my promise, to myself and to my Pharaoh."

"What promise?"

"A promise I made to a very young boy who would become Pharaoh when he was barely a young man."

OoOoOoOoOo Flashback Magicians' POV OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Before we were sealed into the summoning stones we wandered freely under the sorcerers' and the Pharaohs' control. One day I was walking around the palace making sure all was well when I heard the sounds of crying and went to see what was wrong. Turning the corner I discovered hidden in some bushes, a child not much bigger than our little master is now. He was dirty and scratched, yet he wore the clothing of the Pharaohs' children. His back was towards me and he didn't know I was there. He grabbed his necklace and flung it away. I knew that symbol; he was the Pharaohs' firstborn son Yami!

"Little Master, are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

"Go away! Can't you guards leave me be?"

"I am not a guard Little Master."

He whirled around, crimson eyes glaring even as they were filled with sorrowful tears. In his hands he clutched a dagger. But it wasn't pointed at me, he had it clutched at his own breast. He was trying to kill himself!

"Go away or I'll make you watch!"

"Little Master, you don't want to do this, you haven't lived a full life yet. Anubis is not coming for you for many years to come."

"I'm not waiting that long! I don't want this life anymore! Go away let me die in peace!"

"Why would the future Pharaoh of all Egypt, a god here on earth, think he had nothing worth living for?"

"I don't have to answer you, what would a dueling slave know about living when all you do is kill?!"

"More than you may think. I have a love, I have friends, I have honor, and a duty to serve and protect my master and all he holds dear. You are very dear to him young master, I have pledged to protect you with my life."

"You can't protect me from myself! I could kill myself before you even reached my side."

"Do you know how badly it hurts to die? One knife wound hurts as much as any other whether it is self inflicted or not, why do you want to cause yourself pain?"

He didn't respond at first. He looked down at the blade, seeming to notice for the first time just how deadly it could be. He became afraid of it and began to drop it. Without thinking he instinctively reached out to catch it with his other hand. He only caught the blade. It cut his palm and part of his wrist as it continued to fall to the sandy ground. He looked at the gash in shock. I dropped my staff and rushed to his side taking his injured hand and kissing the wound lightly allowing my magic to flow from my lips, healing him and leaving only a slight scar in its place.

The pain and the fear overwhelmed his young mind and he finally answered me, collapsing onto his knees before me in a fit of sobs.

"Because I'm not right! I...I'm all wrong inside! I...I told my friend and he betrayed me. He hates me now! He'll tell the others and they'll hate me too, I can't live like that!"

"How are you wrong inside? You seem like a healthy young boy to me."

"But the way I think and feel, it is all wrong. I can't be happy like this."

I gently embraced my young master, rubbing his back as he cried into my robes, desperately wishing to help him. "Tell me how they are wrong."

"Father has already arranged my marriage to the princess Iris, but I won't be able to go through with it."

"Why not? She is a lovely young woman, and she could bear you many strong sons once you are Pharaoh."

"Because I want someone else."

"Who young master?"

"Her...brother."

A knowing smile spread across my face, I'd been through this very thing myself, and this poor child knew nothing about who he really was.

"There is nothing wrong with you Little Master, nothing at all. The way you feel and think isn't wrong. Come with me and I'll prove it to you."

The scared little one clung to my robes like his very life depended on what I had said.

"You promise?"

So much trust shone in those fierce violet eyes. He wanted to believe me.

"Yes Little Master I promise. Will you come with me? I will not force you."

"Yes I'll come."

"Alright, but first we must disguise you, it wouldn't do to have the Pharaohs first born son to be seen talking as equals with servants and duel slaves."

"O...ok."

He picked up his Millennium Puzzle and again placed it around his neck. I conjured worn brown robes with a hood, to cover his royal garb and his Puzzle, and especially his very noticeable hair. After pulling them on I picked the small one up and carried him around behind the palace, and into the servants' quarters before anyone could notice us.

Our first stop was the royal garment makers where he met the couple who had been brought from the far off land of Chin to make garments of silk for the royal family. We then introduced him to their son Ryoku and his husband-to-be Hashim. The little prince was stunned to say the least. To show him it worked more than just one way our next stop was the dancers' quarters where he met the exotic Fatima and her girlfriend Tessian. He thought I was teasing him until they smilingly kissed each other right in front of him to prove that I was serious. He told me later that it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Next were the captain of the guard, Seth, and his former pupil Jou. I'd seen the look in my little masters' face, he was beginning to realize that he wasn't different, and he most certainly wasn't alone, and he could still hold a respected position. I told him we only had time for one more stop before I had to get him back so he wasn't missed.

I led him into my own house and pointed out a small chair for him if he wished to sit.

"Saiji, are you here?"

A moment later my charming guardian came out and greeted me with a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too love. Saiji, I would like you to meet my new friend Yugioh he wanted to meet others like him, so I have been showing him around."

"Isn't he a bit young to be a duel slave?"

"He's not a duel slave, my love, he happens to like beautiful men as much as we do."

"Oh I see. Welcome to our home Yugioh, I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope Magus hasn't been too rough with you."

The little Master was too young to understand the hidden meaning. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"No, he's been very kind."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I just wanted him to meet you since he has to get back before he is missed and they start looking for him."

"Oh that's too bad. You'll have to come back and visit us again Yugioh, I'll make cinnamon snaps if you like, Magus is very fond of them."

(A/N: I just had to break in here with a little comment my wonderful beta reader Miko left on this part of the fic, Sorry Miko it was too cute of an image to leave out...

[He cooks? He he he, I find that amusing...has a great image of 'Saiji' in just an apron with 'Magus' admiring the view. Hey I wanted him to be able to cook, so he cooks. And I was having a cinnamon craving at the time...Moving on...)

"I love Cinnamon snaps!"

"Wonderful! You are welcome anytime you want to come over, we could use more good friends to talk to."

"Really?! You wouldn't mind?"

"We insist." I said, "You can come over anytime, as long as you won't get in trouble."

He was so happy as I walked him back to the palace, completely different from the desperate, crying boy I had found hiding in the bushes.

"You were right, there isn't anything wrong with me!"

"Of course not Little Master you love in ways different from most others, but you aren't alone, and any friend who won't accept you for who you are isn't a true friend and isn't worth your time."

"Do you think I will ever find someone absolutely perfect for me, like you and Saiji? Someone to be completely happy with?"

"I know you will, and when you find them, never let them go, hold onto that love with everything you have, sacrifice anything to keep it safe, for there is no better reward."

"How can you be sure?"

"I believe in you and your warm heart. There is so much love in you it can only spread to others. Let's make a deal alright? I promise not to claim true happiness until you do, if you never stop searching for your perfect match, because I want you and your soul mate to attend my wedding. Alright?"

"Alright Magus, it's a deal."

OoOoOoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was the first of countless visits, remember? He always came in those robes you had given him and we always called him Yugioh. Remember when there was that huge thunderstorm and he dashed out of the palace in the middle of the night and jumped into bed with us right before the storm hit? When dawn came he was curled up between us, his face buried in your arm. It was the only time I regretted not being able to have children. He became a son to us."

"A perverted son. I remember the time he had become Pharaoh and he wanted to know exactly how to make love. He had a boyfriend at the time that he wished to play with and didn't want to seem inexperienced in such matters. So he kept us up half the night, both of us blushing our heads off as he had us physically act out and explain how such things were done as he watched and took notes! We couldn't go against him, for we were still his servants!"

"Yes but that only happened once and he only commanded because you had refused the first time. There were better times, like when he would always bring us to meet his new possible love interest to make sure we approved. We only said no once, for we both sensed deceit in him."

"He has wonderful taste though. They all had vibrant and beautiful personalities as well as looks, and they cared for him very much, but he always fell hardest for the smaller, weaker ones. I asked him why once and he said that even though he was ruler of all Egypt, he still felt helpless to protect his land. At least in a relationship he could protect those he cared for. I have always admired and respected him, it's too bad he doesn't remember most of those times, for now we must always be formal, instead of how we used to laugh and talk as friends. I miss that."

"But you've kept your promise, that means he found his match at last. Who is it?"

"I was never able to tell you before, because I was held in confidence, but it is our Little Master Yugi."

"Gasp! Why of course! Why didn't I ever see it? They are perfect for each other!"

"They both fell in love with the other, but neither one would tell anyone but me. Tonight Yugi accidentally lifted the ban on my tongue and I told Yami. I've been home, about what, three hours? That's a little more than half an hour in the real world. Yami should have just stopped debating with himself and is probably going into Yugi's soul room right now to talk to him."

"I know they'll be happy. He's been lonely for so long, I'm glad his search is finally over."

"So am I love, so am I." Pulling his new fiancé down for a slow kiss, Magus rolled over, pinning Saiji beneath him. "Have you caught your breath?"

"Does it matter? You always steal it away again."

"And I always will."

Yami stood outside the door of Yugi's soul room, trying to summon enough courage to open it. How was he supposed to say what he desperately longed to? How to tell him? He couldn't be Pharaoh Yami right now, he couldn't distance himself and act like nothing affected him, he had to be the vulnerable one, he had to put his heart on the line and expose his true feelings. He couldn't even remember the last time he had let his guard down enough to let anyone in; this wasn't going to be easy. Opening the door he lightly stepped into the darkened room and softly shut it behind him. He could easily see his small Hikari nestled snuggly in the soft blankets, the perfect picture of innocence. He couldn't bear to rouse him, if he had to watch as Yugi rubbed his eyes like an adorable kitten, he would never get a word out. His thoughts would simply float away and he'd be left standing there like an idiot. No, he would visit Yugi in his dreams like the Dark Magician had suggested, the place where only a person's truest thoughts existed.

Allowing his Sennen eye to shine forth from his forehead in its white form, since he certainly wasn't going to banish Yugi to the Shadow Realm, he kissed the tips of his fingers and gently placed them on Yugi's forehead, establishing a link and keeping Yugi asleep. The Sennen eye glowed bright immediately when Yami had touched him, much brighter than his own. Such purity resided in this one soul, he hoped he could protect that innocence from the world forever. Kneeling beside Yugi's bed, he gently took his hand and allowed his mind to connect with his Aibou's, beginning the journey to the world between thoughts and the waking world, the Realm of Dreams.

Yami's head slumped forward onto the soft bed, next to his hikari's hand, his eyes closed in what appeared to be sleep, but nothing would have been able to rouse him until he returned to his body on his own. What Yami didn't realize as he made the transition, was that his body slowly disappeared from view, until Yugi was once more alone in his soul room.

TBC…

A/N-- Well? Love it? Hate it? Whatever you do, review it! I need reviews to survive! And it gets me to post faster. There will be at least one if not two more lemons in this story and they won't be fluffy roses and romance I swear. It depends on how many reviews I get. Now come on people, really, don't you want to see Yugi and Yami spend a little quality time together? All I need is five reviews, that isn't a lot to ask right?

Yugi- We want to play!

Cody- Not till I get my reviews, sorry Yugi

Yugi- Please review I want my Yaoi shake!

Yami- looking stern and tapping his riding crop in his hand. Students...it is time for class...you wouldn't want to be late...that would make me angry...

Cody and Yugi- Hai Yami-Sama! Run off towards their 'classroom' hastily undressing on the way and fighting over who gets detention with Yami first.

Ryou- 'sigh' it's gonna be a looooooooooooong night.

Bakura- Hey Ryou, come here. Grabs him around the waist, pulls him close and kisses him passionately. I'll distract you all night.

Ryou nods, blushing slightly and Bakura scoops him up and makes a mad dash for their room.

Seto is seen moping in the corner, glaring fiercely at the door Cody and Yugi just dashed into, upset that he is being left out. A dark shadow approaches him and a huge piece of black cloth is suddenly thrown over his head. A second shadow joins the first, helping to tie the material around Seto's ankles. They then pick up the struggling, swearing bundle and maneuver it off to another room close by. As the door shuts the light catches something metal in one of the shadows hands.

What will Cody and Yugi be punished for this time? What fate is in store for our handsome CEO? Who are the two shadowy figures looming in the darkness? Will Yami and Yugi ever get any real screen time? Tune in for the next exciting hentai chapter to find out! Same Cody time, same Cody channel!

Next chapter will be here soon! Ja ne!


	3. I want to walk with you in Starlight

I told you I'd be able to post after the holidays and Ta-dah! Here it is!

I now present The long awaited third chapter to "Walk with me in Starlight"!

Thank you to everyone who was patient!

Cody- Wow I can't believe I made it to chapter three, my stuff has never made it past chapter one! I just might finish something I started, that's a first.

Yugi- Do I get my Yaoi shake in this chapter? I've been really good!

Yami- I'm sure she'll give it to you since she has been keeping us on hold and it is supposed to be our fic!

Cody- Well kinda yes, kinda no.

Yami Yugi- WHAT!

Cody- This was always supposed to have both couples in it, not just you two you know.

Yami- So our lemon IS in this chapter?

Cody- Well, no. There's a rather nice shounen-ai scene that has the possibility of becoming a lemon, we'll see where it ends up. Your full lemon is in chapter five.

(Yugi tries sneaking off to check it out)

Cody- And I haven't written it yet so there is no point in trying to peek at it Yugi-Chan.

Yugi- Kuso!

Yami- Yugi! Where did you learn such language?

Yugi- I heard Bakura say it.

Cody- You should know better than to listen to that filthy mouth of his, let alone repeat any of it!

Yugi- Sorry. You aren't mad at me are you Cody-San, Yami-Kun? vv

Both- (Melt) No, We are mad at Bakura!

Bakura- (Wanders by, calmly eating an apple) Hmm, someone call me?

Yami- (Pounces on Bakura and starts beating him up and trying to choke him.) How dare you teach my hikari such terrible things!

Bakura- AHH! What the FK are you talking about Pharaoh?

Yami- THAT'S what I'm talking about!

Bakura- Cody-San, help me! Get this crazed…Ra…Damned…Pharaoh…off…of…me!

Cody- Stop it boys, before I let Anzu out to play with you both.

Yami and Bakura- ACK!

Yami- Here pal, uh let me help you up. I'm so sorry about that. (Dusts off Bakura's back.)

Bakura- No problem ol' buddy, thanks.

Both- (Wrap an arm about each other's shoulders and grin widely) See Cody, We are the best of friends! No problems here! (Hurry off to go kill each other behind closed doors.)

Yugi- Cody, that was scary! (Huggles Cody) I'd feel much better if I could have a hentai shake.

Cody- We'll see ok?

Yugi- But you are the author you could give it to me if you wanted to.

Cody- Yes, and I want to give you your lemons but I simply don't know if the plot demon is going to hold me hostage and prolong the story.

Yugi- Oh yeah. Ok can I at least read over your shoulder while you write?

Cody- Sure. You can be my muse this chapter. Wanna do the disclaimer?

Yugi- OK! She doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue. We are her willing sex slaves, don't call the authorities. There is lots of Yaoi in this story, please read and review, flames are used to keep my fireplace going. Neil Gaiman has sole ownership of The Dreaming, The Fiddler's Green, and any random mention she might make about The Endless, Coraline, or any other characters from Sandman. However, this is NOT an A/U or a crossover fic. Now, on with the story. (Snuggles next to Cody while she types)

Dedications

My best friend MysticRice receives this chapter's dedication and gets full credit for brainstorming assistance and lots of the information about Egypt. It really is wonderful to have a friend who knows so much about a place and time shrouded in such deep mystery. Thanks for all your help Mystic; I hope I do this justice.

My favorite Yaoi author Miko No Hoshi receives my undying thanks for beta reading this entire story for me and has done more than enough to deserve a shameless story promotion. If you like Yaoi even a little bit, go read her stuff and visit her website, you will definitely like it even more. She even turned one of my anal-retentive Yaoi hating guy friends into a fan, now THAT'S talent!

WARNING! This story contains YAOI! If you are unfamiliar with this term it means two beautiful boys who love each other romantically. If you find yourself uncomfortable, or disgusted with this idea/concept/reality of life, then GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! THANK YOU!

Walk With Me In Starlight.

Chapter 3

I want to walk with you in starlight,

He began walking through the land of Mist, always forward, never stopping. Even though there were no true paths here, just endless, endless mist, if he went to the side he would not end up in the part of the Dreaming that he wanted. The paths in the Realm of Dreams were confusing, if you followed one without knowing where it would lead you, then you would end up back where you had started…if you were lucky. If not so fortunate, you might end up lost forever. He would need to ask for directions once he got out of this mist. It almost seemed to be clearing, but he didn't pick up his pace, this place had many traps and he couldn't afford to fall into any of them.

A whisper of a breeze picked up, carrying with it the tantalizing scent of fruit and exotic spices, it tickled at the back of his memory, begging him to remember it. But he didn't have time right now, he needed to find Yugi, that was all that mattered to him. A swift gust rushed past, pulling the mist with it, and Yami was left wearing the royal garb of Pharaohs from days gone by and standing on top of a moonlit dune in the middle of a sea of sand.

He was at the outer edge of the Dreamscape, the wastelands outside of the dreamworld, where there is infinite dust, infinite dark. It is where the minds of those who had died continued to exist, forever dreaming, after their souls had gone on to the next world. He knelt and reverently scooped up a handful of the crystalline sand. If he looked closely he could see the sleeping forms of those who rested within. This was all that was left of his people, his kingdom, his world. All of them were now just memories being eternally windswept on this lonely, forgotten sea. He was Pharaoh no more.

He let the sand gently flow through his fingers, each grain a memory of a forgotten soul, he hoped their dreams were beautiful and happy.

"Meow."

The sudden sound broke through the peaceful silence and his thoughts. Glancing up he saw the dream image of a royal sand cat sitting in front of him with its head cocked to the side. It was looking at him as if to say 'What are you doing?'

"Greetings Wise Cat. I was remembering the forgotten people of my land. By the look of your beautiful necklace I can see you have been there as well."

The Cat lay down and began purring, giving Yami the distinct feeling it was saying 'Flattery shall get you everywhere human.'

"I'm looking for someone and I wonder if a Cat as wise as you are, would mind guiding a silly human like me through this confusing realm? Or if you don't wish to go the whole trip with me, perhaps you could take me to someone who will give me directions?"

'Perhaps.'

Yami stood quietly. "I would offer a bribe, but I know respectable Cats would never lower themselves to turning tricks for treats like a dog would."

'Wise thinking, human.'

The Cat rose and twined itself around Yami's ankles as if in agreement. Then began walking off across the dunes, Yami following close behind.

Through the desert they walked, past ghost images of memories and deadly creatures far worse than any nightmare, the Dream Eaters. These monsters were trapped forever on the outskirts of the dream realm, forever stealing the dreams of others and hoping to find a path to the entrance of the Dreaming. They would lay in wait, trying to catch a traveler as he made his way through this land, then feast upon the mind of the unlucky soul if they did manage to catch them. Once the mind was consumed the dreamer would never wake up again and its soul was left to wander the edge of this realm for all eternity.

Without their minds, dreamers couldn't find the portal into the realm of sleep, so they remained lost in this endless wasteland neither alive nor truly dead. Fortunately it rarely happened, perhaps only one time a night, since dreamers made their way to the edge of the realm very quickly, most wouldn't even know they had gone through these deadly wastelands.

People had no idea what they got themselves into each night as they willingly crossed into this land without fear. If they had but known, very few would ever wish to fall asleep again. Yami had no reason to be afraid; he knew his puzzle and the one his little hikari owned would forever protect the both of them from any danger that threatened.

As if to prove his point, one of the hideous things tried lunging at him, its ebon black claws raking through the air and its gaping maw dripping with acrid yellow venom. The Millennium Puzzle glowed bright instantly, driving the creature back as Yami stepped to the side. The creature turned around and began a second attack.

"I haven't the time to play a Shadow Game with you right now little pet, so for attempting to not only trespass on my soul but consume it as well…Penalty Game! Karmatic Justice!"

The Sennen Eye appeared on Yami's forehead and shot out towards the monster hitting it straight in the chest.

The Dream Eater stopped dead in its tracks, unsure of what had just happened. Whatever the puny one had done, it didn't seem to have affected him in any way that he could tell. It moved to lunge again when a shuffling sound off to the left caught its attention. A dreamer was moving very slowly across the sand, right towards him. He couldn't resist the delicious temptation so wonderfully close by, and there were no others near him to try and steal it. The Dream Eater turned and began to stalk towards the unaware and helpless morsel, leaving Yami alone. At least THIS prey didn't try fighting back.

Right as the creature closed in for the kill something unexpected happened, the dream image attacked the monster, going for its throat! Within seconds a second dreamer appeared and also attacked then a third and fourth also joined in. Their numbers were growing so rapidly that soon the seething mass was so large you couldn't make out a single entity anymore.

(Yami's POV)

In moments it was over and the crowd of souls gradually dispersed, all of them traveling towards the gate as they had before, except now they went quickly, ready to escape into the world of the mind. All that was left of the Dream Eater was a single ebon claw piercing the soft white sands of the dream desert, the moonlight becoming lost in its inky surface. It reminded me of myself in a way. A dark deadly protrusion surrounded by a soft sea of light, desperately longing to become one with it, but the light can never fully touch it. Is this what it would be like for my little angel and I? I'm willing to do anything, anything at all to be with him, but was it even possible? Could his light accept my darkness, or would I be forced to remain as I am now: a black, foreign object painfully noticeable against the surrounding white?

I stooped over and picked up the curved and gleaming talon and placed it in my hidden pocket, something about it was calling to me and I simply couldn't resist. A meowing around my ankle reminded me of my guides' presence, and before long we had continued on our way.

(End Yami POV)

Little Yugi ran the rest of the way up the gently sloping, grassy hill, merrily pulling his smiling yet teasingly reluctant Dream Yami along by the hand. A warm breeze happily welcomed them as they crested the top of the hill and looked out on the beautiful landscape below them. Trees encircled the flower filled meadow and had a small brook that bubbled along, curving through the whole place. Large round rocks appeared here and there, perfect for climbing, or for playing hide and seek. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and multicolored butterflies flitted from flower to flower, adding their brilliant colors to the peaceful summertime landscape. They had made their way to one of his favorite spots. It was rather hard to get to, but definitely worth the trip.

"Come on Yami we are almost there! Just a little bit further! Hurry up!"

Yugi began running down to it, arms spread wide, trying to see if he had remembered how to fly. He could remember sometimes if he didn't try thinking about it. But he always forgot again when he woke up. Upon reaching the end of the embankment he let himself fall forward and roll through the longish grass laughing with glee. When he opened his eyes again Yami was standing over him smiling slightly. He looked at his Dark, outlined against the cerulean blue sky scattered here and there with white, puffy, cotton candy clouds. As he stared at his Yami, Yugi's voice became wistful and tinged with disappointment. "I didn't remember…"

"It's alright, maybe you will later my Aibou. Besides I don't want you flying away from me." The crimson-eyed dream image knelt and gently kissed Yugi's forehead. "You try to fly every night…" He said with a grin.

"Yes, but I really wanted to remember tonight. I wanted to catch a cloud and give it to you."

"I don't need clouds precious hikari, all I need is you."

Yugi pulled the dream image down with him into the tall grass and gave him a sweet, tender kiss before rolling over and on top of the taller soul and resting his head on Yami's chest.

"Keep me?" He asked. Those large, innocent, violet eyes making him impossible to refuse.

"Forever, my little angel."

"Only forever?"

"I shall keep you safely in my heart as long as you wish to be kept dear Yugi."

"Beyond eternity Yami. I want to be yours even after time ceases to exist."

"You already are, my Love."

He went to kiss Yugi again but the little tenshi only permitted a quick peck on the cheek before he rolled away and jumped to his feet giggling.

"Oh no you don't, my kisses aren't free you know. If you want that kiss, you're going to have to earn it…that is, if you can catch me first!"

It watched as Yugi dashed away across the field of flowers before quickly scrambling up and chasing after him. This little one always had such lovely dreams. It almost wished it could have been the real Yami he thought so highly of. If it had a will of its own it probably would have fallen deeply in love with this young one long ago. It wondered if the physical Yami was anything like what it played every night as a dream companion, with the games and laughing and open talking about everything under the sun. It truly hoped this little one hadn't created it to look and act as it did because this was his idealistic version of the true game king. It liked to believe that the Yami that existed in the waking world cared deeply for his 'Aibou', treated him kindly, and protected him from harm.

The Dream Yami playfully chased the little hikari around the Fiddler's Green before finally tackling him and sending them both rolling through the flowers in a tangle of arms, legs, and laughter. Gracefully pinning Yugi under him while he had the chance, the Dream Pharaoh hovered close to Yugi's face.

"Now tenshi, about that kiss…"

"This kiss?" he asked softly, trailing innocent feather light kisses all over his Yami's face who reveled in the touch of the little one's silken lips. But they pulled away all too soon for his liking. "Or maybe this one…" He said, kissing Yami forcefully, his tongue demanding entrance into his Koi's mouth as he pulled himself against the taller image of his soul. Again Yugi pulled back, leaving the dream companion wanting more. "Or perhaps you prefer this one, my Dark Pharaoh…" He questioned seductively. The little light reached up tenderly and pulled his dream Yami into a passionate kiss, playfully licking at his dark half's bottom lip before he teasingly broke away, resulting in a pleading whimper from the duel king.

"What I prefer my bright angel, is for you not to stop…ever." Yami tipped Yugi's chin up a bit as he leaned down and captured his hikari's lips again, claiming them for his own. He let his hand wander lower, stroking the little angel's chest, then sides, and behind his back, pulling him into his embrace tightly as they continued.

This time Yugi didn't pull away, he moaned softly into the kiss and arched his back, suggestively rubbing his hips against his Yami's. It was so right when Yami touched him like this; it was the closest he ever felt to really being complete. Yami traveled away from his sweet light's lips to continue kissing other places: his jaw, his neck, behind his ear, then nipping softly at his collarbone. Yugi knew what Yami wanted, it was exactly what he wanted as well, but for some reason beyond his comprehension he was in the mood to be incredibly coy and play hard to get until he couldn't stand it any longer. Wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders and his legs about his dark half's waist he rolled his hips quickly before the dream image could react so that he was straddling the other teen. Yugi continued to kiss him fervently, not giving any clue as to what he was going to do.

Glancing quickly around the landscape he planned the best way to run and not be caught quickly. Yami was faster than he was when it came to running, but he was stronger in other areas of escape. He saw his opportunity and smiled a bit. He really enjoyed these playtimes with his Dark, but he wanted something more tonight and was going to keep teasing Yami until he figured out what it was.

He moved back and forth, stroking the sensitive areas of the unsuspecting teen with his own, causing Yami to groan in unsatisfied arousal and grip the little ones hips, desperate for further contact. Yugi softly guided the fantasy's hands away from his thighs and up to his lips kissing every finger before slowly drawing each digit into his mouth one by one and sucking. He could have sworn he heard the former Pharaoh purr. He gradually started kissing and rubbing his way down Yami's body, eventually ending up kneeling between Yami's legs. The mischievous hikari smilingly nuzzled the dream Yami's most sensitive area, purring slightly before looking up with a halfway decent attempt at his darkness' cool, devil-may-care glance.

"I think you want something Yami…"

"Really? I wonder what it could possibly be?"

"I think you want something very badly, you're trembling you want it so much." He undid Yami's pants, sliding them down to his ankles and buckling Yami's belt again without his dark half even noticing, he then resumed his previous place between Yami's thighs.

"Tell me what it is…maybe I can help…" he asked innocently, lightly trailing his fingers almost lazily in circles across the thin material of Yami's boxers, successfully torturing the crimson eyed dream image as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I know you could. Now let me think of what I really want…hmmm. You."

There was no response from Yugi and the dream Yami opened his eyes. Yugi wasn't between his legs anymore. Looking around he saw his little love standing about 10 feet away smiling at him.

"You aren't very good at keeping your valuables close to you are you Yami? It was incredibly easy for me to slip away. Why is that?"

"Why you coy little…" Yami attempted getting to his feet only to realize a moment before colliding with the ground again that his ankles were securely tied together with his own belt! But when had Yugi done it? He began fighting with the latch on his belt trying to undo it and still pull his pants up at the same time, failing miserably at both attempts.

"It's such a lovely day isn't it Yami? I think I'll go for a swim in the stream…oh wait, I forgot my swimsuit… oh well…looks like I'll just have to go swimming the 'natural' way."

And with that Yugi took off running towards the nearest meandering bend of the small river, discarding his shirt over his shoulder as he ran, letting Yami know he was serious. Meanwhile Yami comically continued to 'bunny hop fight' with his pants. He was eventually successful and he took off after the little light, unaware that nearby something sinister was watching the two tri-color haired teens.

The pale, angular man stood there stealthily in the cool shade of one of the many trees surrounding the grassy glade, watching the young innocent playing happily in the rich green summer landscape with a pathetically weak dream companion as his only protection. His elegant charcoal and crimson suit with a silver stemmed black rose in the breast pocket should have made him stand out, yet he remained unnoticed. Silently observing the tender scene, he glanced over the tops of his shades before allowing a sadistic smirk to cross his blood stained lips, revealing too many overly sharp teeth. His eyes were completely black and sent shudders up the spine.

He was Erebus, a being that many nightmares shied away from, one of the reasons darkness itself was feared, he was more than a nightmare, he was a night terror. He was created for one purpose and one purpose only, and he did his job REMARKABLY well. Among the legions of nightmares in the Dreamscape he was of the uppermost ranks, one of the few powerful enough to even tread here into this dreamer's paradise of the Fiddlers Green and not be expelled by the purity in a mere moment. But he could not only just glimpse this place, he could also use his terrible power, power which would soon be unmercifully released onto the youth who was so blissfully oblivious of the unbridled terror so close by. Just as soon as he obliterated that faceless, formless waste of dream matter that could rat him out to Morpheus, the little Innocent would be completely his. He licked his lips at the tempting thought.

"Soon little one, quite soon, your deepest fears shall be made real. I'll have those PRECIOUS cries of joy turn into the screams of ultimate horror for my pleasure. Your fear shall taste so very sweet as I drain the life force from you, rendering your soul too weak to return to the waking world. Then you shall become mine. I'll take you to the furthest regions of the dreamscape, places where even Morpheus himself has forgotten about, and make sure you never wake up. Your delectable innocence shall be slowly torn away from you as I haunt you with horrors and tortures beyond your comprehension until I see that wonderful hollowed look, the look of an empty shell, someone who has given up on all hope. And the worst of it for you shall be knowing that you are completely trapped, unable to be reached or saved by anyone, not even a god…until you stop wanting to be rescued. Then when I get bored of you, I shall turn you loose on the wastelands as I watch you hopelessly try and find your way back to the real world, not even knowing where you should try and get to or if you even want to wake up. I'll continue to watch until finally, one of the Dream Eaters will spot you and decide on a snack. Sweet Innocent, wait for me like a good little Terrors toy, it shall not be long before I will torture the purity out of you and simply drive you insane."

With a sickening chuckle Erebus glanced a final time at his soon to be victim before disappearing from sight to go and prepare his torture room for it's newest arrival, while Yugi and Yami continued to play happily, completely oblivious to the danger.

Saiji woke up and sat straight up in bed. He had finally fallen asleep in his lover's arms blissfully content just to have him back with him, but now his heart was pounding in fear for an unknown reason. No, not unknown, his little one was in terrible danger, somehow he just knew it. Magus had woken up with his sudden movement and had tenderly wrapped his arms about his waist and began kissing his shoulder softly.

"Bad dream love?"

"No Magus, not a dream, don't you feel it?"

Magus sat up fully, more alert now and trying to feel whatever Saiji was talking about. His lover's feelings had never been wrong yet and he wouldn't start doubting him now. He concentrated for a moment, looking within for what he was talking about. There. Fear, pain, danger. His eyes snapped open.

"Shit, they're in danger and they don't have their cards to summon us!"

Magus practically flew out of the bed, racing to put his clothes back on. He didn't have time for full battle garb; it was only for show anyway. All he really needed was his staff. Saiji was right behind him, pulling on a pair of jeans and a simple white dress shirt and black boots. Strapping his sword around his hips he and Magus dashed for the door. As they rushed down the stairs Saiji tried getting some questions answered.

"I think it's only Yugi who is in danger right now, but how can we help? Where are they?"

"The dream realm. I sent Yami to the dream realm to find Yugi so he could tell him the truth before actually telling him how he feels. Damnit! Why didn't I remember how dangerous that place is? It's filled with monsters too horrible to imagine and things that are far worse than any monster. Dreamers are relatively safe because if things get too bad they can always just wake up. Yami isn't asleep though; he no longer has a physical body, so his actual mind and soul arein the dreamscape! If any of those things catch him, he could die all over again! Come on, we have to pull him out before he gets hurt!"

"I'm right behind you love."

They ran out of the gates of the Stone Citadel, towards a secluded hut off the end of the gardens. Magus frantically pounded on the door, pleading for entrance.

"Syrius! Syrius open up it's important! Come on Syrius wake up and open the door! Syrius don't make me break your door down, you know I'll do it! You have three seconds to open this door before I shatter it into splinters! Syrius are you listening to me? Three…Two…"

The door swung open and there stood the Summoned Skull, looking quite annoyed (which really was nothing out of the ordinary) and only half conscious.

"What in the bloody blazes is goin' on that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night for? I don't see either my gardens or the castle in flames and I can feel there isn't a duel going on, so what the hell do you two want?"

"The little one is in trouble and our Master might be walking into the same place in a very short amount of time! We need your abilities. Since the door is closed to the outside world we need your lightning energy to open a portal for us. Into the labyrinth at least so we can reach their soul rooms and pull them out!" Saiji yelled frantically. Yugioh was like a son to him and the little one was just as dear. He had to protect them.

"Their soul rooms? They are shielded from anything in there. They are perfectly safe within those walls, nothing can touch them."

"Only the little one remains within those walls. Yugioh has let his mind and soul depart and go to the little one's dreamland and now the little one is in danger…"

"And the Pharaoh has no idea…shimatta! You were right to get me. Let's go."

Syrius hoisted the couple up, settling one in each arm. Magus gave him an energy boost permitting him to fly easily with the extra weight. Off they took towards the portal door, hoping that because of the time change they would have plenty of time.

The Cat led him to a grand Egyptian style tent that was set up near an oasis. It darted inside meowing loudly, then stuck its head back out and simply stared at Yami seeming to say 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

"There is such intelligence in your eyes, I'm sure you can talk, you just choose not to."

'Of course I can.'

Yami made his way over; wondering who exactly dwelt within the elaborate enclosure. It almost seemed to be a movable palace. But why would someone wish to set up anything here instead of beyond the dream gate where it would be safer? He stopped at the entrance, for he didn't wish to be rude, and politely called a greeting. A moment later an Egyptian woman more beautiful than he could describe came to meet him. Elegant and refined, she wore a traditional white linen dress with golden trim, along with golden bracelets, rings, and armbands. But her necklaces told the story of her true rank: cut and highly polished turquoise set in the finest gold. It was a sacred stone, worn only by the women of the royal house and some of the priests. This woman was very important.

He stared at her for she seemed very familiar to Yami for some reason. It only took him another second to remember where he knew her from, and he bowed as quickly as he could, his head resting in the soft sand, and pure panic welling up inside of him while he desperately prayed he hadn't angered her.

The Ancient Language came to his mind and his lips as if he had not gone five thousand years without speaking a word of it.

"Gracious Lady, forgive my impudence I didn't mean to stare at your exquisite beauty without permission. I didn't realize it was you at first for I fear my memories of Egypt are rather scarce most times, but even so I could not forget your beauty and grace. I also fear I have no tribute, or offering to give to you, for I didn't realize that I would meet you tonight."

"Arise Pharaoh, how could you have known? Come out of the night and rest for a time before you continue your journey to the Dreaming."

Yami did as he was told and followed her inside, keeping his eyes lowered in respect for the most beautiful goddess in Egypt, the Lady Hathor, Egyptian Goddess of love and beer. She led him inside and bade him sit on an extremely large pillow that could have easily doubled as a bed for two, while she offered him a cool bowl of fruit and a golden goblet of her sacred drink.

(A/N: Egyptian beer was considered sacred because of the story of how Sekmet was returned to her form of Hathor only after she was tricked by Toth into thinking a valley filled with beer which had been colored red was actually blood and she drank the valley dry. Pharaohs wereusually buried with several large jars of it so they could enjoy it on the other side.)

"You needn't lower your eyes to me Pharaoh, while in my home everyone is equal. Servants, kings and gods are all the same here. They are all just people."

" If you don't mind my asking Honored Lady, why are you in this dangerous land instead of deeper inside the dream realm? "

" It somewhat reminds me of Egypt. I do miss it, how I used to walk along the dunes at night with an ocean of stars above me and the sea of sand beneath, glistening in the light of the pale moon. I would travel until I would come to a place that caught my fancy and I would sit and watch the stars until dawn. "

" I would do the same, only I watched from one of the balconies overlooking the gardens. It comforted me and made me feel like I wasn't as lonely as I thought. "

She sat beside him on the cushion and refilled his drink, silently observing her guest. He drank slowly and quietly, enjoying the friendly company as if she were simply a good friend he hadn't seen in awhile. She liked that. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all in her home. Perhaps he could stay for a while, it had been so very long since she had had any company, and this Pharaoh had recognized her and treated her with respect. He was so handsome and polite; she must find a way to keep him for a while!

" Are you the present day Pharaoh? Perhaps the world hasn't changed as much as I thought it had. "

" No Gracious Lady, over five thousand years have passed since I was Pharaoh of the Lower Kingdom. The world has changed much and the land I once ruled no longer exists in any way I recognize. They have forgotten me even though I tried to do as much good as possible and I was loved and respected by my people. "

" Time has a way of erasing men's memories Great Pharaoh until even gods and goddesses are forgotten and replaced with others and the old ones cease to exist. Don't look so surprised, even gods can die. The outside world has forgotten me for the most part. Here in the Dreaming we deities of a past that time itself has nearly stopped remembering aren't safer than those who decided to try and live as if they are mortals, for we will eventually fade away if we are ever truly forgotten. I stay in the Realm of Night so that when I return to being nothing more than one of men's many dreams I can look out on a place that reminds me of when I was happiest. It is nice to be remembered. My power has waned to near nothingness, but as long as one soul remembers me or worships me, I never fade. "

" Then you will not fade for a very long time My Lady. As long as this ornament around my neck exists, either whole or in pieces, my spirit remains, and my spirit remembers you no matter how much time passes by. "

" I am grateful kind Pharaoh. Please remember the others as well. "

" I shall, although I could possibly be persuaded to forget Set… " He said with a grin.

She smiled back. " Even Set served a purpose. He may have been treacherous, but Anubis had use for him in the end. "

" I really wonder how my Ka would have weighed against the feather, but now that it is split in two it would probably tip in favor of Set since I am the dark half. "

" How is it possible for a soul to be split? I've never heard of it. "

She scooted a bit closer to the regal Pharaoh. He was a very interesting young man; perhaps he'd even be willing to be her bedmate. He probably knew the old customs and wouldn't take offense at her request, and she would give him whatever he wished if he was a little hesitant.

" I am not entirely sure HOW exactly, but I know that the Sennen Items have something to do with it. They seem to split the Ka into light and dark and each half becomes a whole person with only half a soul. It has happened to at least two others that I know of, the ones who carry the Sennen ring and the Sennen rod. I am the darker half of the 'Puzzle Pair', as Yugi, my light half, likes to call us. "

" And why are you still on this plane instead of the Land of Osiris? "

" When I died trying to save my kingdom from a great evil during the Duel Wars, my soul became trapped and I never crossed to the underworld or to the judgement of souls. I awoke not too long ago to find that not only am I bound to this puzzle, but also to the soul of the person who assembled it again. He is the one I am searching for this night, but I know not where to find him. "

Hathor realized the hidden meaning behind Yami's words, even if the crimson-eyed man hadn't realized he had said it. He was searching the dreamscape for his soulmate. She immediately forgot about trying to seduce the young Pharaoh into her bed. It would be an insult to herself as a love goddess to try and keep two soulmates apart. Was she supposed to help him look? Glancing to the plush carpeted floor she saw two emerald feral eyes staring directly at her. A dream guide, a familiar one. She smiled slightly and stared right back, connecting their minds.

/Still protecting Ra from danger I see. /

Of course

/He searches for his soulmate/

Yes, and he won't ask for directions to the dreamscape like he should. Stubborn man.

/You haven't spoken to him/

…

/Alright, I understand. /

Hathor looked away, halfway turning her attention back to her guest. She reached down and scratched the Cat under its chin, who accepted the silent invitation, and jumped onto Hathor's lap where it promptly curled up and began purring under the gentle ministrations of the goddess.

" Trust your guide, The Cat People make very good allies. You couldn't ask for a guide such as she, she has chosen to lead you and protect you, and she will not fail. You are a Pharaoh, you are the human embodiment of Ra to your people, it matters not from which time you come. The Cats have never failed once in their protection of Ra, and they never shall. "

(A/N: The story goes that long ago the great serpent Apophis vowed to devour the sun and cast the world into eternal night. The Cats battle Apophis every night to keep Ra safe as he journeys across the desert to rise in the East again while the Lady Bast leads him. This never-ending battle has gone on since before the dawn of time, but the cat guardians have never failed, nor will they ever.)

" Of course my lady. "

" Tell me your name young Pharaoh. Who were you when you ruled the Lower Kingdom? "

" My name is now Yami, but I was called Suten-nu-heba. (A/N: The actual translation of 'Yugioh' in Arabic), or King of Games. It was a name given to me by someone I was very close to, but I no longer remember who they were. When I became Pharaoh my people called me by that as well since I ruled during the Shadow Games and I always won. Even the time it cost me my life, I still won. "

" Was winning the game truly worth your life? "

" It saved the lives of everyone in my world and sealed away the power of the Shadow Games forever so they could no longer hurt anyone. My people could always choose a new ruler, and never have to fear that extraordinary power ever again. It gave them a chance not to fear anymore. "

" Yes, but was it worth your life Yami? True the cause was noble and honorable, and you saved the lives of several thousands of people, and if you hadn't the Dark Game might still exist to this day. But was it worth your life? To give up everything for a people who had mostly never seen you and after a few generations would forget you and your noble sacrifice completely? Was it your choice to die? And if you had known, would you still do it again? "

" I did not wish to die, but I knew that I probably would. And yes I would do it again. Titles mean nothing to me, Pharaoh or not if I had been the lowliest slave in Egypt and I had found that scroll that let me seal the games away, I would have found a way to do it. The games needed to be sent back to a place where they couldn't do any more damage. I may have been trapped in a puzzle for 5000 years and the world has completely forgotten who I was, but now I have found the one thing I was desperately searching for when I was Pharaoh. I found someone to love. "

" With such selflessness in your heart, how could you possibly even think you could go to Set? Not many in any time period I have seen would do what you did for the world, they would hope someone else would do it instead. "

" I am nothing special, I just found what needed to be done and I did it. I regret only that I left my son so young and without the guidance of a father. "

" You had a family? "

" Not in the traditional sense. I kept pushing the idea of marriage off because I had no real interest in women, they were beautiful creatures and very interesting, however I just couldn't bring myself to marry one. But to keep up appearances, I occasionally would bring a slave girl to my bed for a night or two in addition to the youths I was actually interested in. One ended up becoming pregnant, and I claimed her as a concubine. I never married her but she did bear me a son. The child may not have even been mine, she could have been with any number of my guards, but it didn't matter, my word was truth, and I claimed the child was royal blood, so royal blood he became. I think he was 2 when I died…That's strange, I never remembered anything about him until just this moment. "

" You weren't trying to force yourself. Memories are fickle like that sometimes. Besides this is the world of the mind, memories flow like water here, you will probably remember a lot of things tonight. But as to how to find your other half, that I feel is a question someone else is better off answering. However I can tell you how to get to the Dreamscape. "

She rose then and Yami followed after her, the cat having gone to where Yami had left his goblet of beer on a low table and started helping herself to what was left.

When they arrived at the tent door Hathor extended her hand and a nearly transparent, shimmering, silverish trail appeared across the dunes of sand winding its way off to the horizon.

" My aunt shall lead you to the dreamscape from here. No one else may follow this path; her light will only reveal it to you. When you return from your quest with your other half she will show you the path back here, where you may again rest and refresh yourselves before going back to the waking world. Besides, I would like to meet this Yugi of yours. "

" Of course my Lady, I thank you. "

The Cat ran past Yami into the night then turned and sat down, waiting and watching him until he began to follow the moonlit path stretching out before him. He glanced up to the night sky and saw the gentle, smiling face of Nut suddenly appear. Her features delicately outlined in the stars, the shining moon her crown jewel.

As they walked, they passed Dream eaters, Soul stealers, formless nightmares, other safe houses, way stations, and dream souls. None of them paid him any heed; it was as if he didn't exist to them. A wandering Dream Eater had actually stepped right in front of him, but still never noticed him. When it tried walking towards Yami, it staggered back as if it had just run into a wall. The creature stumbled, confused, then simply wandered off in a different direction.

They had gone on this way for quite awhile, till something suddenly felt like it was happening. He became wary, for the silence of the wastelands was becoming quieter, much quieter. Dream eaters and soul stealers were fleeing back the way they had gone earlier, seemingly terrified. Nut's face disappeared back into stars, the path dimmed but remained visible beneath his feet. The cat raised her hackles hissing and spitting, then she did something unexpected, she turned around, facing away from the direction the whatever-it-is was coming from. It was clear she wished to be gone from that place by how she was shaking, but she refused to leave Yami's side no matter what. What was going on? The silence became deafening. A fierce wind rose up, also seeming to run away from whatever was coming; yet even it couldn't seem to stir up a sound as it rushed past his ears.

Yami looked behind him, the path he had already traveled had disappeared, he dare not leave the path in search of shelter, and it seemed very unwise to go on right then, so he stayed put, ready to mind crush anything that threatened. Moments later he wished he had run.

It appeared from between two dunes, walking slowly across the desert, about to pass right in front of Yami. Yami immediately became frozen with fear as he became trapped in her presence. He recognized her, yet at the same time wished he hadn't. An ancient description of her played through his mind.

/ She is a creature that eternally wanders through the endless dunes surrounded by deafening silence. She is forty times the size of a man, with the body of a lioness and the face of a woman. Her hair is woven out of night itself. We call her what we will but she has no true name. If she passes you, She can tell you anything, but the price is terrible to pay. Her purpose is to judge. Look away or become frozen by her silence and icy stare. Her gaze is absolute truth. She knows all that you have been, are, or will become. Fear her anger, fear not her truth, fear her completely, for She is the Sphinx. /

Unlike the others she noticed Yami was there and turned her gaze on him. He wanted to look away but knew he could not. She had paralyzed him and he was completely at her mercy. That unearthly blue gaze was reaching out for him, drawing him in. Even gods weren't immune to her all knowing stare. He was utterly trapped. His soul was being completely opened and carefully examined until every nuance of himself and who he was became known and laid bare to the world. It was the ultimate trespass on his soul, but even if he were free he would not try and seek vengeance for it, it would be a lost battle if he tried. Everything, from the moment of his birth, through this very moment was revealed to her. In her presence there is no such thing as secrets.

He could do nothing but watch as his long forgotten memories replayed themselves in her eyes, and in his mind, rushing back like a tsunami as if it had never been lost. Everything came back to him as if it had just occurred the day before. He relived it all in the blink of an eye: his parents, his childhood, his friends, his enemies, and his reign as Pharaoh. Anything he had ever done that he was ashamed of or proud of, anything deceitful or honest, every confession of love, every lie he had ever spoken, every pleasant moment with a lover, every heartbreak, anyone or anything he had ever lost or wanted. Names, faces, dates, his battles, his death, his imprisonment, his release, the duels, and his secret love for his hikari. He even saw himself as she saw him in front of her now: trapped, helpless, and afraid.

She saw his future, knew what would become of him and his soul in the rest of eternity. But those were things she would neither tell nor show through her eyes, they were now her secret, collected with care as she had done with countless others over the expanse of time.

When she had seen it all, now knowing him better than he would ever know himself, she blinked, releasing Yami from the paralyzing trance. He fell on hands and knees to the cool sand, crying uncontrollably, gasping for breath, yet silent, for sound could not exist in her presence unless she commanded it to. He was grateful beyond words to be released from her gaze, but also more terrified than ever, for now, now She would pass her judgement on him…and he wasn't sure if he would survive.

There was no ill intent tonight; this one would be spared from her claws. This was the price for her knowledge. He had paid her price and could ask any questions he wished if he could speak, even though she already knew what he wanted. One question, one request. Both she was more than willing to fulfill.

"Greetings, Pharaoh of the Dead Kingdom."

Her voice was powerful, yet devoid of emotion. The sand itself seemed to shrink away from the force of it. He trembled, unable to reply, completely in shock.

"A lesser man would have broken. You will find him to be in the Fiddler's Green, beware for another also seeks to claim him tonight for a purpose not of love. Follow the moons trail till you reach the Gates of Horn and Ivory. Only pass through the horned one. Take the path through the Trails of Cities into the Garden of Pleasure. Don't linger. Travel past the Sea of Memories into the Hilly Valley. Beyond the Unicorns Grove is where you will find Fiddlers Green to be tonight. As for your memories, they are again yours, remember them whenever you wish."

She continued to walk on as if she had never stopped. Long moments passed till finally the lingering effects of her silence drifted away and sound was alive again. Nut reappeared, the silver road glowed bright, and what life existed in the wasteland returned to its business. The cat rubbed against Yami comfortingly, purring and trying to get him to respond.

He knelt there, tears streaming across his normally stoic features, every sorrow or joy or shame he had ever known still playing through his mind. The slowly ebbing flood of feelings and memories was overwhelming, and nearly impossible to not get lost in. It took a little while before he was able to register where he was again and a few minutes later he felt the cat rubbing, and purring against him, as well as lightly nipping at his fingers, trying to get him to move. She was trying to comfort him. It didn't work, but he appreciated the gesture. He slowly was able to regain his composure and again move forward, but the experience would be one that he would never forget.

The trail took him directly to the two gates the Sphinx had told him of. They were huge, beautiful, ornate, and seemed heavy. They were also identical, he couldn't tell which one was made of horn and which was ivory. A voice came from nowhere. Then he realized it was the gates themselves that were speaking.

"Business?" Came a strong voice from the left side.

"I seek someone."

"Our Master?" said a softer tone from the right.

"No a young boy. A dreamer."

"Only one gate may open for you." Piped the right gate cheerfully.

"Don't listen to him, he only lies, it's rather a bad habit. Both gates may open but you may only pass through one. One of us leads to the dreamscape, the other leads to the wastelands again." Said the left gate in a booming voice.

"He's the one who is lying! "Only one of us leads to the Dreamscape" I've never heard such rubbish!" the right gate said indignantly. "We BOTH lead to the dreamscape, just to different parts. One to the realm of lies and nightmares, the other to the realm of dreams where only truth exists."

"See? See? There he goes again!" said the left gate.

"Which one leads to the realm of dreams?"

"I do!" the left gate replied quickly.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! He lies again! The truth is neither of us knows where we lead. We are after all, just a doorway to get to somewhere else. But we think we have figured out that the gate that lies is the one that leads to the path you don't want. It's a running theory mind you, but it's the best we've got. You have to choose which of us is lying. You can ask us any questions you like but you have to decide who is trying to deceive you."

"Liar, Liar springs on fire!"

"But you could be the one lying to me could you not?"

"That is for you to decide, however I know I speak truth so no I could not."

Yami considered the left and the right gate, neither one seemed particularly trustworthy. He had to think this through carefully. This was almost the same situation as with the Brothers Paradox, except they had been easier to read since they had faces. He couldn't look gates in the eye. But what worked in his favor was they weren't working with each other but against each other, meaning they wouldn't support each other by both lying like the brothers had. Then in an instant he knew how to pick which gate was the one he needed and to determine which gate was lying. It was so simple! Now which one to ask? He decided to ask the left first since it seemed more desperate to have him believe him.

"Which do you think is the better material, horn or ivory?"

"Why horn of course, it is much more durable."

"If you are the gate that speaks truth, then tell me what the right gate would tell me he is made out of if I asked?"

"He would say he is Ivory."

Yami turned to the right gate.

"And what are you made out of right gate?"

"I am made of Horn, not of Ivory."

"The left gate is the one who is lying. If he were the truth teller his answer would have matched yours but since it didn't he reveals himself as the liar."

"You are very clever human, so now you may choose which one of us you wish to pass through."

"I wish to pass through the right gate, the one of horn."

"So be it, good luck on your travels."

The doors to the gate opened before him. It simply looked like there was more sand ahead but the path shone on and Yami followed. The moment he had crossed the threshold he found himself in the middle of a large, incredibly busy city street filled with people, merchants and shops. But the city was very strange, it wasn't like a regular city, it was like all of the cities in the history of man and all the people who had ever lived in them had gathered in this one place. It looked like a place where Time had collected every aspect of itself to try and sort out. The buildings continually changed as he looked at them, as if time were passing very rapidly for them. He watched as they built themselves and were painted, repainted, signs were changed, damage slowly grew and then the whole place fell to dust and started over again. There were so many people dressed in the fashion of the time yet every time was different, and they were speaking their own language or dialect, no language the same, yet everyone was talking. They all blended together in a swirling mix of color and sound no one indistinguishable from the rest. This must be the Trail of Cities.

TBC

Cody- Thank you to EVERYONE who has been so incredibly patient while I got this chapter out! I am still having problems on chapter 4 but I simply shortened this chapter a bit so I could finally post it and fight with the damn writers block or rewite the entire damn thing on a more personal level.

Yami- You should have warned us the entire damn chappie was plot development! and you made me CRY! What kinda wimp do you take me for!

Yugi- Well, not the WHOLE thing I had that cute scene...

Yami- But I wasn't in it so it doesn't count!

Yugi- Cody, I don't like that guy hiding in the shadows, make him go away.

Cody- Umm well you see Yugi, I don't really like him either but he's the Bad Guy and in a story the Hero, not the authoress, has to get rid of the Bad Guy. But the Hero isn't allowed to save the day, or night in our case, until the Bad Guy does something Evil and gives him the motivation to rescue whoever is in danger.

Yugi- So who is in danger?

Cody- Eep! Uh that is, umm...you are.

Yugi- ...I'm gonna be kidnapped by a meanie! You're not being nice Cody-san! (watery eyes)

Yami- It's kind of hard for me to ride in and save the day if you aren't in trouble Yugi, it kinda takes away the whole point of the story.

Yugi- You WANT me to be in danger! You are both meanies! Starts crying

Cody and Yami- Oo! Please don't cry Yugi-chan! We love you, honest!

Yugi- WHAAAAAAA!

To each other

Yami- Distraction?

Cody- Yep how about a movie? The home video uh 'art film' you did last month?

Yami- That just might do it, but you had better hurry with that lemon, a video won't occupy him for long, he's sixteen!

Cody- I'm typing as fast as I can! You know I don't get much free time, and working retail during the holidays is hell!

Yami- Alright, alright! Come on before the others hear him!

Cody and Yami grab Yugi and run towards the TV room, making sure to lock the door behind them. Unaware that in the room to the left of them Seto is in a dark room alone with our two strangers. The larger of them is currently sitting on top of Seto (who's blindfolded) while the other slowly cuts his clothes off with a fierce looking knife.

Stranger 2- Aww our little multi billionaire feels left out does he? Well let's see what we can do about that.

Seto- You won't get away with this, just wait until I get my hands on you…

Stranger1- I think you're mistaken rich boy, we're the ones who are going to get our hands on YOU, not the other way around. Now if you listen and do what you're told, we'll let you go, resist and the longer you have to stay and put up with us. Understand?

Seto- You are going to regret this.

Stranger 1- Hardly. You're going to love playing with us; we're going to make sure of that.

Seto- This is rape you know, Cody is gonna kill you for playing with her toys.

Stranger 2- You'd like to think that wouldn't you? Well sorry to burst your bubble but Cody gave us permission to loosen you up.

Seto- THIS is your idea of loosening someone up? You freaks are sick!

Stranger 1- We never said we weren't…Seth.

Seto- MALIK! I should have known it was you you psycho!

Malik- Yea, he guessed! I win, I get to play first!

Seto- WHAT! You BET on that? I'll kill you both myself! Let me guess the other is Marik right?

Marik- Jeez genius how long did that one take ya?

Seto- About five seconds, you're the only one stupid enough to go along with his sadistic plans.

Marik- And how long is it going to take you to realize that you are in some seriously deep trouble Kaiba?

Malik begins stroking the now nude Seto Kaiba, giving extra attention to certain parts to wake them up.

Malik- A hell of a lot of trouble…lets begin with candles and work our way up from there…

Seto- GULP

A Yami and a psychopath grin wickedly as they begin to play with their new toy…

No children past this point please!

Last warning!

FINE you YAOI obsessed fan girls, have at it!

Bonus random Yaoi PWP insert!

In the very next room to the right, Ryou is gagged, blindfolded, and tied spread-eagled to the wall, while Bakura is sucking him off and a rather large dildo is sliding in and out of him while he can do nothing but stand there and take it.

Bakura- "Let's see how much you can take Hikari."

Ryou's only response is to bob his head a bit in assent. He tries to scream as Bakura slides the vibrator in almost all the way to the hilt, and gets very lightheaded as it slides out again. This continues for a few moments and the grin on Bakura's face only gets bigger.

Bakura- Well well, aren't we horny today? Looks like I get to keep going for a few more hours if this keeps up. Who would have guessed someone who looks so innocent could love playing such naughty games? Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson hmm? Show you what it's like to really get fucked hard?"

Ryou nods violently, whimpering and thrusting his hips in sexual frustration.

Bakura- We'll see hikari, we'll see.

In the main room…

Mokuba- removes blindfold Hey, where did everyone go?

Anzu- XX

Next chapter will be up soon! I promise! Thanks again for being patient!


End file.
